Child of the Beautiful Moon
by BlackRoseNecromancer
Summary: One night after a mission, Kanda wass nearly killed by an Akuma, only to be rescued by the mysterious Exorcist, Mizuki. Armed with Innocence unlike any other, she fights alongside her Exorcist brethern. And yet, why does she fear and hate the Noah so much? Who are the forgotten Noah? How do they tie with Allen's long-lost family? And is Kanda growing soft? OC line closed
1. Prologue Poem

Embedded between life and death

And treated like an outcast

I only have one wish;

To be with my brother.

I was created in a white room

That was filled with odd people with masks on

And they treated me with such agony.

It was as if I wasn't even human.

They taught me English and mathematics.

They showed me sciences and told me history.

They filled my brain with wisdom and power,

But infected my heart with pain and fear.

They often stuck needles up my flesh

And watched me as I cried.

Once I broke myself to see their reactions;

They left me for the dead.

Then he came and saved me;

Gave me a purpose to live.

"Don't do this to yourself; you mean too much to me."

The tears I produced were drops of joy.

He showed me true kindness and love

And took me away from that place.

We lived together for a while,

And he gave me my name; Mizuki "beautiful moon" (美月)

I soon learned of my abilities;

Summoning creatures of the Underworld, and using them in battle.

Big brother said I was a child of the moon

And that I had a voice of an angel.

When we were attacked by a monster,

I watched as brother was beaten.

I didn't want him to leave this world.

I sacrificed myself for him.

I went to heaven and saw spirits of beauty,

And god welcomed me with open arms.

I thought I'd never leave.

I was pulled back to Earth.

Big brother had brought me back to life

But as a deadly and monstrous Akuma.

I was ordered to kill my brother,

And wear his skin as my own.

He was in shock and fear

Begging for my forgiveness.

Of course I gave it to him, and I let him know that,

But it didn't stop me from advancing on him.

I didn't want to kill him,

And I wouldn't be controlled.

I turned onto the magician who had put brother up to the deal

And I struck him to sleep.

My ruined and detained body was upturned from the Earth

Rotting and smear with crimson.

Before the magician woke to control me again

I forced myself to wear my skin.

I was so much stronger;

I killed the magician.

I was a creature of life and death.

I was a monster with a human soul.

Brother wept for me.

He pleaded for my forgiveness.

He said he didn't want me to be an Akuma,

And I took every word he said to heart, and I still love him.

I told him that I'd erase his memories

So it would be easier for him.

He didn't object,

But cried even more.

I had barely enough energy to move him away from my grave

And to leave him in his room.

I somehow found a flower field.

I fell into a coma with the moon watching me.

I now wait for brother to come back,

And I wonder who my friends and enemies are.

I don't kill nor do I save.

I am torn between order and chaos.

Embedded between life and death

And treated like an outcast.

I only have one wish;

To be with my brother.


	2. Chapter 1: Ninja of the Moon

_**You all knew this was coming; a D-Gray-Man parody.**_

_**I just had to put this one in. I was watching the show and I wondered if Kanda had a sibling, what would his/her personality be? Well, after I learned that Kanda was basically a clone of himself, I thought, why not make a different clone of Kanda, and make that his sibling?**_

_**So here you go; the story of Mizuki the Akuma Exorcist.**_

_**Oh yeah, freaking disclaimer.**_

_**I don't own -Man what-so-ever.**_

Walls were being tossed about as if they were rag dolls as the Akuma scampered off with the Innocence within its grasp. The beast had a female figure, but it was three stories tall and didn't have a mouth or nose. It had eight legs and could shoot acid-covered webs from its large screen-like hole that infested its abdomen. Its back was also adorned with flexible cannons that were as deadly as machine guns that seemed to have minds of their own.

The Akuma continued on its rampage, trying desperately to return the Innocence piece to its master. It knew of the Exorcist chasing it, and the thought forced it to run faster.

A man with long raven hair and dark eyes was concealed within the shadows of the night, his black sword in hand. His facial features portrayed danger, but he was all but visible to the Akuma. He traveled swiftly and quietly, not revealing his position, nor straying too far from the Akuma.

"Innocence, activate." He drew his fingers along the blade of his sword, and a silver gleam gave way to his hide out. The Akuma, seeing the silver streak, cocked its head to observe the strange light before the Exorcist leaped into the air, scaring off a pack of crows perched nearby.

"First illusion; Underworld Insects!" he chanted as he sliced the air with his sword. From the gleam of light left behind, fuzzy images began to form. They appeared as insect heads with many red eyes and mouths that were accompanied by long sharp teeth. The Akuma wasn't very frightened at the sight, but the pest's misty bodies soon became more and more solid within a matter of seconds before they were as real as the moon was in the night sky.

The Akuma didn't even have any time to scream. The insects plowed through its body and turned it to ashes. From the dust cloud the impact, a white light blurred the black of the ash dust. It was quickly repelled away, only to reveal the spirit of a corpse. It was a man, with no eyes and a toothy mouth. There was a chain around his neck, but it soon broke away. As soon as it did, his face became livelier, with dark, caramel skin and thick black hair. Though his eyes were closed, he had a peaceful expression on his face. His spirit faded into a ball of light and disappeared into the night sky to rejoin God in heaven.

The Exorcist paid not the slightest attention to the release of the poor Akuma soul. He strolled over to the remains of the monster and dug through them. Within the ashes of the supposed heart lay a glowing mass of light. The raven haired samurai gently retrieved it from the dust and examined it. The light sphere was in the shape of an apple, but it was completely covered in symbols that had been carved in.

Kanda Yu left the scene of his fight, tucking the Innocence inside of his cloak. He thought he was alone.

A small figure darted out from its hiding place and into the safety of an oak tree. It watched as the samurai darted away; he wouldn't leave the gaze of the person.

"Ni-chan…" The hooded figure darted from tree to tree, concealed by the dark and invisible to all eyes.

The samurai arrived at the base of the pillar of Earth that led to the headquarters of the Black Order. Like all others, he had to climb, but this one could easily jump his way up. The rocky texture of the pillar made easy ascending material as he clutched to jagged rock. As if he were a spider, he leapt from chunk of rock to another, gradually gaining altitude. He didn't stop for a break; he didn't need to.

Soon, he'd get to the headquarters, deliver the Innocence, and go back to his room and relax for once in a week. Even better, Allen and Lavi were away on a different mission (something about a vampire) so he wouldn't be seeing them for the rest of the night at the least. The one thing he wanted was a night in peace and that was…

The sound of cannon made Kanda jump. His naturally fast reflexes kicked in and he darted to his left, just before a ball of sizzling energy managed to burn him. A gapping crater was left in the place where he had just been nearly a second ago.

Looking down, Kanda's hand immediately reached for his sword. An Akuma had followed him. It was a standard Akuma, except this one had over twenty legs that appeared to be no thicker than flag poles, but they seemed to hold the machine's extreme weight, and keep firmer holds on the rocks. At that altitude and with not much to hold, Kanda was at a major disadvantage.

He quickly observed the options and decided on one thing; run. Get to the headquarters as fast as he could and kill it when he could stand properly. Unsheathing his onyx blade, Kanda's cold eyes glared into the petrified face of the Akuma.

"First illusion; Underworld Insects!" The gleam of light produced the silver pests, but he didn't stay to watch his beasts wreak the poor Akuma. Instead, he leapt higher and higher, in an attempt to get to his destination faster.

A metallic smell infested his nostrils before he was ripped away from the wall of rock. Another Akuma had grabbed him. This one seemed more advanced than the previous one. He couldn't make out the gender, but it appeared to have the body of a small child, but it had tentacles protruding from its back and a black pentacle scarred to its forehead. The child smirked a devilish grin before tightening its grip in the poor Exorcist. Wincing in pain, Kanda tried to grab for his sword, but the child Akuma yanked it away and crushed it in its grip. It threw the pieces off into the void of air.

More tentacles wrapped around Kanda in an attempt to crush his limbs. Air was cut off from his brain as a dark tendril harshly caressed his chest. He thrashed about wildly, but to no avail. He knew that it would take a lot more to kill him, but it _hurt_. He wondered how long the Akuma could keep it up, or more importantly, how long he could last.

Just as his vision began framing a black mass, he noticed a third figure. He thought it was a trick of his imagination, but he swore his saw a small person spider-crawling up the wall. It didn't seem to notice the fight, but then it stopped, looked him right in the eye. It didn't attack him, but rather it jumped like a frog and landed on the Akuma that was strangling him. Startled, it loosened its grip on Kanda and the samurai broke one of his arms free and slugged it hard in the face.

Though the Akuma dropped him, Kanda was easily able to grab hold of the wall for safety. As he gasped for breath, his gaze averted over to the fight between the stranger and the Akuma.

The person had managed to get its hands into the Akuma's eyes, and was ripping out its brains. However, the Akuma wasn't fazed very much by that, and started swatting at the person. It was managing to dodge, but just barely.

Now that he had a clear vision, Kanda could see the person more clearly. It was petite, and clearly female. She couldn't have been taller than five feet, but she moved very swiftly. There was a black cloak over her slender frame, but he could make out thin black stockings adorning her legs and some sort of loose fitting black dress. Her hood was drawn up at the moment, but he could spot strands of black hair swaying about as she fought. Strapped to her back was a katana, similar to his own.

The Akuma bashed the back of its head into her chest, and launched her backwards. Kanda expected her to fall to her death, but as soon as she let go of the mechanical beast, her hand went to her sword and she brandished it. It lodged into the cracks of the rock and stopped her fall a couple yards down. She looked up and with a startled look in her eyes shouted, "Brother, in front of you!"

The dark samurai glanced in front of himself just in time to see a long tentacle lunge for him. He barely dodged it, and continued to climb the rocks up to the Black Order. The Akuma would have none of that, so it reached for him again. Kanda dodged all but one black arm. It wrapped around his wrist and pulled him down.

In quick defense, the dark samurai groped the rocks of the pillar, but they crumbled away at the force he was being pulled down. The Akuma held him in front of its face and with an evil smirk, slugged him in the face. Blood poured from his nose. One of the thinner tentacles wrapped around his neck and gently caressed it. Kanda's eyebrows knitted together for a moment before they shot up in pain as the air and blood was cut off from his head. The Akuma let go of his wrist, leaving him to dangle by his neck.

The ninja girl, seeing the danger the elder was in, spider climbed as fast as she could to him. The Akuma turned its head away from the struggling Kanda to look at its other attacker. It was taken aback at how she was climbing. A hand, a leg, a hand, a leg; this is how she was climbing. And faster than any human being could.

When she was a yard away from the machine beast, she leaped, her sword gleaming in the moon light. The lunar light was enough to reveal her face underneath her hood. Even dying Kanda could see her eyes. One was a dark gray, like his eyes, but the other was a blood red, and seemed to glow within the dark night.

She drew her long slender fingers along the blade of her sword, and as they traveled they left behind a very dark red streak. "Mugen, activate!" she chanted. Slicing the air, she screeched, "Opening Mirage; Hell's Pests!" The red along her blade flung from the metal in the form of drops of blood, but as they descended upon the monster machine, they seemed to change shape; into the forms of large bugs, but no bigger than the size of ping-pong balls.

The insects plowed into the Akuma, diving deep into its metal flesh. From their holes they began to multiply at an alarming rate, spreading across the skin of the metal. As soon as they sprouted they started to eat the metal. The Akuma swatted at them, screaming bloody murder, but for every bug it killed, a hundred more took its place.

Kanda watched in fascination, but soon the pain of his neck pushed through his mind. He groped the tentacles and pulled at them. Since the Akuma was dying, he could easily pry them off. He grabbed the earthen wall for support as he recovered sweet oxygen. The ninja girl landed next to him.

To the elder's shock, the Akuma was still trying to climb up the wall. Its face was infested with the bloody parasites, and its long black limbs were falling off, but it still was head-bent on killing the two.

The ninja girl didn't seem fazed by the Akuma's struggles. She brandished her katana once again and pushed herself off of the pillar, and as fast as lightning, her sword cut through the neck of the Akuma and stuck into the rock behind it. The machine dissolved into ashes and a white light streaked up to the night void to join God in death.

Kanda glanced down to where the girl and the Akuma were. There was nothing on the blade, but the girl sitting on the hilt. She jumped off and grabbed the rocks of the pillar and removed her sword from its grasp. She jumped up to join the elder samurai.

Together, noiselessly, they jumped up the couple hundred meters up to the top of the pillar. When Kanda got there, he immediately grabbed the girl by her hood and held her in front of his face. "Who the hell are you?" he growled.

The girl simply removed her hood, and he gasped and dropped her. She had the same eyes as before, but she had pale white skin and sharp but soft facial features. Her hair was jet black and was braided down her back. A silver and dark gray cloth was wrapped around her forehead, possibly to hold her bangs out of her face. In the light of the moon, she looked like an angel, but what took him back the most was how much she looked like him. She looked like she could have been related to him.

She simply smiled at him. Her teeth were imitations of pearls. "All will come to you within time," she said. "My name is Mizuki, and I am an Exorcist."

_**I know, this one is short. I wanted to save the more dramatic stuff for later chapters.**_

_**Also, major kudos to Halley Vanaria for being the first person to review my story. Plus, thanks to the person who decided to favorite my story. Love you guys! You made my day.**_

_**I should have the next chapter up in about one to two weeks. I have other stories to work on and I have a ton of schoolwork to do. Is it just me, or is eighth grade hell?**_

_**Anyway, please be sure to review, favorite, and always be sure to play, be there, chose you attitude, make someone's day. Goodbye!**_


	3. OC Info

_**Yo.**_

_**I really am sorry that I haven't been updating. I have been studying really hard for the end of term exams. I gotta say, though, it paid off.**_

_**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. And as a way for saying thanks, how about some OCs?**_

_**I don't want to use characters from the future in the anime since my story takes place so early. And I figured I should let some of you have your say in the story since you all like it so much.**_

_**So here's the info. Please fill it all out. I will choose the minimum of 7 OCs, give or take a few. I have yet to place a limit, so please feel free to add your OCs. Thank you guys!**_

OC Info

Name:

Age:

Gender:

History:

Appearance:

Personality:

Likes and Dislikes:

Love interest (optional):

Worst fear:

Are you; Exorcist? Human? Akuma? Noah?

Next, choose what your OC can do. What your OC does will range from who you choose them to be. You only need to fill out the questions for whoever you decide your OC to be.

If **Exorcist**

Innocence power:

Relationship with the Black Order:

Weapon of choice:

Any other history involving Akuma or the Noah that should be known:

If **Human**

Are you involved with the Black Order?

Any other personal history we may need to know?

Do you involve yourself with Akuma and the family of Noah?

Do you want to become an Exorcist even though you don't contain Innocence?

If **Akuma**

How did you die?

What is your relationship with the Noah family?

How do you feel towards the Order?

What can you do/ what weapon do you resemble?

Any other personal history that may need to be known?

If **Noah**

Why did you become a Noah?

What abilities do you have?

What is your take on humans?

What is your relationship with the Order/ Akuma?

_**Please give me your OC info ASAP. I'd really like them in soon. I have started on Chapter Two and I have it almost done. Really I do!**_

_**I will try to keep your OC personalities as real as you made them as possible. Again thank you very much!**_

_**Me outtie! ~**_


	4. Chapter 2 Introductions Under the Moon

_**I got… more reviews… *eyes sparkle* WHAAAA THANK YOU SO MUCH!**_

_**Also, I am sorry about not getting the chapters in sooner. I have been studying for my finals for the last several weeks and I didn't have enough time in my schedule to really write. Again, I am sorry.**_

_**I don't own -Man.**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

Allen Walker tenderly placed his hand on the wall of the earthen pillar, gently climbing; the elevator was broken, so all the Exorcists had to climb. Lavi wasn't too far behind him, as well as Krory the vampire. To be honest, Krory had gotten himself into more interesting situations that had given the teen a headache. All he wanted was to relax the rest of the night, and maybe eat all of the food the order had in stock.

As his hand finally rested on the flat surface of the peak, he literally cheered with relief, but was soon silent when a young voice rang out.

"…all come to you within time," the voice was saying. It sounded like a young teenager, perhaps about fourteen. Allen had stopped climbing to check to see if the voice was coming again.

"Hey Allen," Lavi called up, "why'd you stop?"

"Shhh!" Allen quickly shushed him, and just in time too, for the voice came again; "My name is Mizuki, and I am an Exorcist."

That caused Allen to really freeze, Lavi and Krory as well. Was there another Exorcist recruit? Who was she talking to? Allen quickly pulled himself up over the wall to look.

The girl was standing there with Kanda. Her skin was white, bleached white and it was a little hard to look at her. Her black hair was tied into a braid down her back, and she wore all black. A katana was strapped to her back, and her eyes were two different colors; one gray, one red.

Allen must have made noise, for she turned her head to look at him. When their eyes met, Allen instantly knew that there was something odd about the girl; she didn't look alive.

"Oh, hello," she said, giving a slight wave. "Are you Exorcists as well, brothers?"

"Who are you calling brother?" Allen asked. Lavi and Krory had pulled themselves up onto the more horizontal surface, and were as well, staring at the odd ninja. Krory stared at her with a blank expression; however Lavi had covered his face in order to hide his blush.

"All Exorcists are my brothers and sisters," she smiled. "Are you or are you not my family?"

Lavi had managed to calm himself and leaned over Allen's shoulder to ask, "What's wrong with this kid?"

"I don't know," the white-haired boy replied, activating his left cursed eye. "However, I do know one thing; that girl isn't human."

"What do you mean, 'not human'?" Krory asked, worried as he coward behind the smaller teenagers.

"I mean, I don't know who she is," Allen replied. "My eye cannot tell if she is an Akuma, a human, or a Noah."

"Um, excuse me, Bean sprout," Kanda spat, getting the smaller teen's attention, and earning a scowl, "but are we going to go inside or not?"

"Um, Brother, whom are you addressing?" the smaller ninja asked.

"Mind not calling me that?" Kanda hissed. Mizuki's eyes widened at his tone of voice.

"Hey, be nice Yu," Lavi scolded. As soon as the last word left his mouth, the elder Samurai shot daggers at him with his dark eyes.

"Give me a reason why I shouldn't gut you right now?" Kanda snarled, shoving his sword in Lavi's face, gently drawing a thin line in the flesh. Lavi's good eye widened in shock, while Allen and Krory sweat dropped.

"Brother Yu, I'm certain you can calm down soon enough. There is no need to be so violent." Mizuki didn't even get to finish her sentence before the blade was at her throat. Kanda's face was contorted with anger and frustration.

"Call me that again, and you will never be a member of the Black Order under my eyes," he cursed. Allen thought that she'd cower beneath his gaze; however her face was still as calm as ever.

"Brother," she challenged.

"Why you…!" Kanda raised he sword, drawing his fingers along the blade, making it glow sliver. He brought it down hard, aiming for her head. Mizuki ducked, rolled out the way, and brandished her own sword. Her right hand came down on Kanda's, keeping his hands from bringing his sword up, while her armed hand leveled her sword at this throat.

All of the male Exorcists gapped at her.

"I'm afraid we have to hurry inside; there is a storm coming." She glanced ahead and the others followed her gaze. In the distance there were large, gray storm clouds slowly making their way over to the pillar of Earth. Allen and Lavi shivered at the sight. Krory had a worried look painted on his face as well. Kanda just turned back around glared at the girl. She smiled warmly at him.

Not much else to do, the five made their way back to the headquarters. As they made their ascend, Allen and Lavi launched questions at the young girl. "So, how old are you?" Lavi asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not completely sure," Mizuki responded, then chuckled at the faces of the elder teens. "What I mean is, I don't really know when I am. I was in a coma for a while, and I'm not certain how long I was asleep. I think it was only a month or two, but I can't tell."

"Have you seemed to age at all?" Allen asked, raising his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Not that I can tell, no. How old do you think I am?"

"I'd say thirteen or fourteen," Krory chipped in.

"Then that is my age," she smiled. "Oh, and Brother Lavi, I wish you'd stop gapping at me like that. Eventually, you'll nosebleed." Allen was a bit taken aback by what the younger had to say, so he glanced over to his red haired companion only to find that his face was turned away.

"Lavi, are you alright?" Allen stepped out in front of his friend and had to choke back a laugh; red streams of crimson were leaking from Lavi's nose!

"What?" Lavi cried. "I just have dry skin in my nose. I wasn't thinking of anything perverted!"

"Sure you were, Brother Lavi," Mizuki giggled, clearly being sarcastic, but it was a friendly type of tone that had even Lavi giggling.

The look on her face was so full of happiness. Kanda, who was leading the pack, glanced back unnoticed and saw that the young girl was smiling without a care in the world.

What is she so happy about? Kanda thought. Didn't I just try to kill her?

The walk continued for a few more moments in silence, before Allen turned to a down-faced Krory and asked, "Hey are you okay?"

When the vampire didn't answer, Lavi pitched in his voice for him; "He's still thinking about the train ride. He'll be fine once we get him inside."

When coming upon the doors of the Black Order, all five Exorcists looked up at the sky. Krory and Mizuki admired the height of the building. Allen smiled at their reaction, but kept a sharp eye on the younger girl. Lavi's was also eyeing the girl, but with kindness instead of suspicion. Kanda eyed the group as well, mostly thinking that they were idiots.

"Well, shall we go inside?" Krory asked. He started forward, but as soon as he was about to place his hands on the doors, they began to morph. The vampire Exorcist was so startled he fell on his side. Mizuki's hand went to her sword, but she paused and didn't draw it.

The gray in the door continued to change shape, twisting and turning until…

"Hold!" the door bellowed. By then, the door had morphed into a face. "Prepare for the Entrance Exam!"

"What?" Mizuki and Krory exclaimed in unison.

A beam of light was emitted from the face's eyes and covered the two in a yellow haze. "What is this light form? What is it doing?" Krory cried as he tried to cover his face. Mizuki yanked her hood over her head and turned away from the light.

"Don't worry," Lavi assured as the beam of light engulfed the two. "It's just a test. It's mandatory. It's just to make sure that you are not an Akuma." At the last few words the to-be Bookman said, for the smallest fraction of a second, Mizuki and Krory's facial expressions portrayed extreme fear. Only Kanda saw it.

About ten seconds after scanning, a strike of fear painted the face of the door. "Failure! Failure!" it shouted. "A pentacle is the sign of an Akuma! The man must be one of the Millennium Earl's henchmen!"

"What?" Krory exclaimed. "I'm no Akuma!"

"I don't understand how this could happen. You must still have Eliade's Akuma blood in your own," Allen realized.

"My poor Eliade," Krory wailed, as he remembered his old lover.

"Whoa, hey Gatekeeper. You've got it all wrong!"

"Akuma!" the Gatekeeper bellowed, not listening to Allen at all. "Komui, help me!"

"Uh, oh, we'd better scat before Komui kills us!" Lavi mentioned.

"Dispose of the Akuma!" a voice rang out. All heads turned to the sound and a robot dropped from the sky. It was a large beast that stood on four metal legs. It had the body and stood like a bug, with a hat on its head.

"What is that?" Krory exclaimed.

"Sir Komlin?" Allen and Lavi gasped.

"The fourth," the man boosted. The person had long dark hair, and wore a white coat over his clothes. A white hat sloppily covered his head and his glasses seldom masked his insane personality that flickered in his eyes. "I souped up his programming and even gave him an Akuma detector! The moment he senses an Akuma, he rushes over to the scene to squash it!"

As if on cue, the robot took a few bold steps forward.

"Hey!" a female voice shouted from the air. "Use your eyes brother; Allen, Kanda, and Lavi brought them here themselves!"

Komui leaned forward and adjusted his glasses on his nose so he could better examine the group of people attempting entrance. He even strolled up to them.

"Hey Komui," Allen greeted, sounding a bit tense.

"Yes of course," the chef said, and the two male Exorcist teens breathed out sighs of relief, "this is the Akuma vampire you spoke to me about, isn't it?"

"Introducing Arystar Krory," Allen said, referring to the new member of the Order standing next to him.

Komui nodded and turned to Mizuki. "And who is this?" he asked.

"My name is Mizuki; it is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Komui," the girl said, bowing. Kanda observed her behavior, yet said nothing.

"Whoppies," Komui murmured, drawing the attention of all five of them, "I wish you would have taken it into your interest to tell me this earlier."

"Target confirmed." The humans glanced up at Sir Komlin the fourth as it adjusted its gaze on the group and its blue eye flashed red.

"Eh he, once Sir Komlin the fourth has acquired a target he will not cease until it's dead and gone," Komui said through trembling lips.

"What?" all but Kanda exclaimed.

"Is there a way to shut down the command to attack?" Mizuki said.

"No, I didn't build him with a command to!" Komui laughed hysterically.

It crosses the minds of Krory and Mizuki that the man before them was completely mad.

Sir Komlin IV lifted a leg and stomped near the group, making them loose their balance and scramble for cover. Kanda and Mizuki darted for the nearby trees, while Allen, Lavi, and Krory ran around in the open.

"Sir Komlin IV, go forth!" Komui commanded. "Defeat the enemy!"

"Kanda! Help!" Allen yelled as he dodged another one of the robot's legs.

"Kanda, we must help them," Mizuki urged.

The samurai glanced at her and the spat on the ground. "Cheh, they can fend for themselves."

"And if not?" she pressed.

"Then I guess it's their fate to die." Mizuki gasped at that comment and glued her gaze to the fight unraveling before her.

Sir Komlin threw more leg attacks at the three Exorcists, and they were all forced to dodge them by throwing themselves at the ground.

Allen, who had stumbled from a near blow to the head, glared at the madman and growled, "That's it, Komui. Take this!" He raised his left arm and in less than a second it transformed into some sort of gun arm. Orange energy were the bullets that gunned the robot down.

From the front of the robot where the Roman numerals, IV were, the front slid and out produced a metal construction that was held by a cybernetic arm. It took the blast of Allen's attack and negated it. Allen stared in disbelief. Sir Komlin jumped back behind his creator.

"Allen, I have been researching you and your techniques. Let's see if you can handle this," Komui taunted.

The bottom panel of the opening of Sir Komlin slid out to be some sort of stove, and more cybernetic arms were produced. The metal object was set on the stove and the arms were adding eggs and other sorts of ingredients to the pan.

"Cooking?" Allen questioned. Sir Komlin fiddled with his dish for a moment more before…

"Ta-da!" The monster robot revealed that he was making, an omelet. Mizuki sweat dropped from the sight.

"Oh dear lord, what am I seeing?" she mumbled.

Komui laughed with glee at his robot's creation. "Believe it or not, Sir Komlin IV cooking skills are on a level so elite you'll salivate!"

"Wait, I don't get it," Allen announced, dumb founded.

"I got this." Lavi darted forward with his hammer in hand. "Big hammer little hammer. Grow! Grow! GROW!" The small hammer soon expanded to be a monstrous weapon, which he lobbed at the robot.

"Grow. Grow. Grow." Sir Komlin mimicked as his pan grew in size so that it had overcome Lavi's hammer. When the two weapons struck, Lavi was sent aback, shouting from shock. He landed on the platter of eggs that Sir Komlin had prepared.

"Are you crazy?" he exclaimed as a red substance engulfed him. "You are out of your mind!"

While Komui said some more nonsense about his creation, Mizuki's hand shot for her sword. She darted out from her safe spot in the trees and landed on the head of Sir Komlin IV. "Lavi!" she shouted and she leapt down and grabbed the elder teen's hand. The two landed safely on the ground.

"You won't get away!" the mad chief yelled. Sir Komlin IV launched the pan at the young girl, attempting to crush her.

Mizuki flipped back, dodging the pan, and sprang on the hilt of the pan. She brandished her sword once more and with perfect precision, she severed the pan from the hand. Jumping back, she took a battle stance and raced up the arms of the robot. They tried to strike her, but her small frame was impossible to catch. She jumped to the left front shoulder and with a clean swipe, left the leg of Sir Komlin IV falling to the ground. Before the robot could attack her, she sprang to the back of its neck, and connected the blade of her katana to the metal flesh of the scruff. The head was sent tumbling.

"You-You evil little brat!" Komui wailed. "What have you done to my child?" He raced over to grieve over his lost robot.

Mizuki returned her sword to its seethe, and said, standing firm, "You attacked my brothers. That is something I can never allow."

"Why you wicked little runt!" Komui hissed as he pulled a gun from his coat. He aimed and fired at the younger teen. She ducked faster than lightning, but the person behind her was not so lucky. Allen was struck and was sent backward.

"Brother Allen!" Mizuki cried as she hurried over to him. When the smoke cleared, Allen sat up, perfectly unarmed.

Except for the octopus that was attached to his head.

"Oh god," Allen gasped, "Oh lord, not this again!" He tugged at the sea creature on his head, but it refused to budge. "How could you Komui?"

"It's all right; I have more!" the insane man laughed. However, before he could load another bullet, a foot connected with the top of his head. He slumped forward onto his knees to reveal that the foot belonged to a young girl with green hair in long pigtails.

"You should be ashamed!" the girl scolded at the man. Mizuki recognized the voice as the same one who called Komui 'brother.'

She turned to the group. "Mr. Krory, allow me to apologize for my brother's behavior. He tends to get carried away."

"So, you're an Exorcist as well?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh yes. My name is Lenalee. Nice to meet you," she greeted cheerfully.

"My name is Mizuki; it's nice to meet you, Sister Lenalee," the younger bowed. Lenalee bowed back.

Kanda stayed where he was, watching the young teen smile and friendly greet total strangers. He watched as the moon seemed to get brighter with each passing moment as the young girl stood under its gaze.

I feel, Kanda though, I feel like I know her…


	5. Chapter 3: Dreams Of the Moon

_**Ello, people.**_

_**Again, thank you guys for reviewing my work. It really does mean a lot to me.**_

_**Don't forget that you can all add your OC's if you want. Go to the chapter that says "OC Info" and fill it out if you want an OC in the story! I've made a limit of about seven to twelve OC's, so hurry up and make one!**_

_**I have already got a few OC's, one from Annie Matsukaze and a couple from DMGLover12564. Thank you guys! Luv you!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man.**_

Kanda strolled into his room and slammed the door shut. He leaned against the door with a sigh and breathed in the sweet smell of his chambers. He was so frustrated, his head was pounding. The arrival of that Mizuki girl didn't help at all. She was so cheerful all the time, so happy when she was around the other Exorcists. She even made a friendly joke when Lavi was perving on her. Most women would feel violated from such an experience.

Kanda felt a rush of an unknown emotion when the new recruit came to mind. He was oblivious as to its name. Such a feeling made him uncomfortable. It was very familiar to one he had forgotten to feel so long ago. Shocked by his inference, he pushed her from his mind. She wasn't special. She was just another Exorcist who'd get in his way. She was just another Exorcist like that Allen bean sprout.

No she isn't. Kanda jerked his head up when he thought that. Why isn't she? He thought. The voice didn't come back. Kanda let himself believe that he was just tired and needed some sleep because his subconscious was playing tricks on him.

Tossing his jacket and shirt on the rim of his desk chair, Kanda sat down on the side of his bed to think, fighting off the urge to drift off. His gaze averted to the lotus flower in the hourglass on his desk. He observed that it had lost no more petals during his absence. Any day, he thought, any day it can die.

He tossed his sword over against the door, but his aim was off and it clattered to the floor, the sword sliding out of its seethe from the impact of the fall. Groaning, the samurai got up and knelt down to pick up his sword. When his hands touched the metal of his blade, however, his gaze was drawn to the metal as he remembered the events from the fight prior to the evening.

It was broken, Kanda thought. Broken and tossed into the air by that child Akuma.

Brandishing the blade, Kanda inspected his trustful weapon. Even in the dim lighting of his room, the scratch on the blade stood out like a sore thumb. Kanda traced his hands on the scar in bewilderment.

How did this happen? he thought.

Almost instantly, his mind flashed images of the small girl in black. She grabbed the weapon, wrapped something around the broken edges and slipped it back into its seethe when she was close enough to him.

Kanda leaned back against the wall, his eyes in a daze. He battled in his mind whether or not that really did happen. How had Mizuki managed to fix his blade?

"Yu, you baka," he scolded himself out loud; "there's no way that could have happened. She's just a girl. She's nothing to you; you just met her. Get some rest." He neatly placed Mugen back in its place on the wall and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and drifted into the universe of dreams.

Meanwhile, Komui led Mizuki and Krory around the interior of the headquarters, taking every chance that he could to snarl or make a crude remark to the younger girl for destroying his "child." Mizuki either was hard at hearing or ignored him.

"Um, Komui where are you taking us?" Krory asked, uncertain.

"We're probably going to his office to discuss stuff," Allen guessed.

"Yes, you are correct Allen," Komui agreed. "Perhaps we can discuss the preparations to make a new Sir Komlin while we are at it," he added, glaring at Mizuki. She looked up at him with a look of confusion.

"Why are you looking at me?" she questioned. "Oh, you must want me to think about the preparations. Alright, let me think." She turned her head forward and her face creased with thought. Behind her, Lenalee, Allen, and Krory all gapped at her.

"Is this girl for real?" Lenalee whispered to Allen.

"Not sure," was his reply. Luckily, their question was answered when Mizuki turned her head and winked her red eye at them, adding a smirk in there. Then she turned back around and "thought."

Komui stopped for a moment to look back on the group. "What are all of you giggling about?" he asked. The Exorcists all stood straight and held straight faces. Komui shrugged it off and continued walking while the laughs quietly continued behind him.

When the group came to the office door, they were greeting with a mess of papers littering the floor, and bookcases that reached beyond the ceiling. In the center of the mess was a desk that was also lost in a sheet of paper. A path had been cleared to provide better access to the desk. Komui led the group to the patch of stone floor and stood in front of his desk.

"Well, please fill me in on your adventure, Allen," Komui ordered politely. The boy took a deep breath and began his story.

When he was done, Komui was silent for a while and was also still, before finally speaking. "So let me get this straight," he concluded, "you're saying that it was Krory, not Cross, who was staying in the castle this whole time?"

"That's right," Allen confirmed. "Cross did visit the castle, but only for a short time."

"Good heavens, where in the world is Cross?" the chief sighed. "Oh well, even though Cross is still missing, we did find Krory, so the mission wasn't a total loss.

"Who are you talking about?" Mizuki asked.

"He's one of the Exorcist generals," Lenalee explained. "There are five of them, and we have yet to locate Cross since he disappeared in India."

Komui was silent for a moment before his gaze turned on the man he was just talking about a moment earlier. His eyes flashed an insane glint that made Krory jump back with worry.

"And by the way, Mr. Krory, can you come with me for a moment?" the chief of the Black Order asked. The vampire squeezed his arms for a moment in uncertainty before nodding his head.

"Good! Please come with me," Komui declared as he led the new recruit into another room. Mizuki leaned up against the wall next to the door.

"Mizuki, I don't think it would be smart for you to be here," Lenalee said. "We should leave for the time being."

"No, it's alright," Mizuki responded. "I still have questions I'd like to ask you leader."

"You know, you can ask any of us," Allen said. "We know quite a bit about the Black Order, and could answer your questions."

"Thanks, but I'd feel better if I talked to Komui in person."

"This isn't about the preparations for the construction of another Sir Komlin is it?"

This earned a laugh. "Oh, Brother Allen, you are so cute!" she chuckled. "No, it's not about that."

"Alright, well we will see you later," Lenalee waved as the two filed out of the office. Mizuki leaned up against the wall, and sat down. She crossed her legs and meditated for a few moments before the door creaked. Removing herself from her meditation, she focused her gaze on the door.

"Hey, Mizuki." She heard her name being called and focused on the voice, only to find Lavi coming her way.

"Good evening, Brother Lavi," she greeted. "How have you been?"

The elder Exorcist shook his head from side to side to rid his head of the water that lodged in his ears. "That storm you warned us off? It's a bad mother, that's for sure. Those outside needed help getting up the wall because the elevator's broken. That's what I was doing, helping them up."

"Brother Lavi, that's so kind of you," Mizuki beamed. "Are there any more of our siblings here?"

"Siblings?" Lavi questioned, not understanding her terminology. "Oh, you mean other Exorcists," he realized. "Well, yes. There aren't many of us, though. Krory, Lenalee, Allen, Kanda, and myself are the main Exorcists here. You just came, so we can include you. There are others out there, like a woman called Miranda, who contain Innocence. "

"Nice to know," Mizuki muttered.

"Yeah, we all try hard to find more recruits. Kanda was lucky to have you follow him," Lavi said.

"Oh, one more thing," Mizuki called. "What is Komui doing to Brother Krory?" Almost immediately after she asked that, a scream was emitted from the room next to her, then a volley of screams and cries of pain and fear were echoing throughout the walls of the room.

"Brother Krory!" Mizuki cried as she stood up and her hand rested on the door handle. Before she could open the door, arms wrapped around her slim waist and pulled her away.

"You can't go in there right now," Lavi said as he restrained her. "If you do, Komui might hurt him even worse."

"What is he doing?" she cried, struggling.

"Nothing that will scare him too bad," Lavi answered. Mizuki looked up at him as well as she could in her position.

"Will he really be alright?" she asked.

"Of course. Komui needs his Exorcists," Lavi reassured.

"Hey, Mizuki, you alright in here?" Allen stopped dead in his tracks when he saw them.

Lavi was standing with back against the wall, slightly slumped. Mizuki was being held right up against him, her back to his front, and his arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping her trapped. Her head was turned to look at his face.

"Oh Allen!" Lavi exclaimed, face flushed and arms loosening around the younger girl. "When'd you get here?"

"Oh, ho ho ho!" Allen grinned devilishly. "Wait until Bookman hears that you've been perving little girls now!" He darted out of the room, laughing like a demon while Lavi stood there, dumbfounded.

"Perving little girls?" Lavi questioned before looking at Mizuki and realizing what their position must have looked like. "Wait, Allen! You've got it all wrong!" the red head called as he darted after his friend.

"Big Brother, where am I?" Mizuki wondered aloud as she sweat dropped. "Is this really were you have come to?"

A little while later, the group was back in the chambers of the Black Order, a tall pillar with level upon level of doors. In the center of the abyss was a platform that the group stood on and was slowly making their decent down into the blackness.

The group consisted of Komui, Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Bookman, Mizuki, and Krory. Komui was at the controls, his back to the rest. Lenalee was standing next to him. Allen kept stealing glances at Lavi and smirking. Lavi was fuming out of his ears, clearly angry. His face was littered with bruises and scratches. Bookman stood next to him, glaring at him disapprovingly, and clearly the one who had harmed his grandson. Mizuki was trying to comfort Krory, who was caressing the sides of his cheeks in pain.

"That's quite the weapon you're sporting there," Komui complimented. "I noticed you had some cavities so I went ahead and fill those for you." Even so, Krory failed to cease his tears of pain.

When the platform quit moving, Krory and Mizuki stood and surveyed the blackness. The only light that they could see was from the bottom of the platform. Krory was about to ask where they were when several hands groped him. The arms caressed his being and lifted him off of the platform. He tried his best not to cry out in fear.

The hands belonged to a large glowing beast that had a serpent's body and a female face. Krory then cried out in fear of the height of which he was at. However, at turning around and looking at the beast, he cried out once again, in pure fear. Mizuki's hand went for her katana, but Allen's hand rested on hers. She looked at him, and he shook his head, silently telling her to not draw it.

"Hevlaska," Komui called, "so what do you think? Does he have what it takes?" Krory continued to struggle as the beast looked down on him.

"Well, if I were in his shoes, I'd be scared, too," Lenalee commented.

Lavi lifted his hands and rested them behind his head. "Yup, but that poor guy's still got a lot to learn."

Allen watched with eyes of Innocence. "I remember when I saw Hevlaska for the first time; it was tough on me, too." His gaze suddenly averted to Lenalee as she watched with a black expression. She turned to him and nodded her head.

"Seventy-six percent," Hevlaska said as she set the vampire down. He rushed away and cowered behind Lavi. "Your resonance with your Innocence is at Seventy-six percent."

"Well, that's good to here," Krory called back, clearly frightened.

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about, Krory," Lavi said. "She's an Exorcist, too."

Mizuki was watching Krory as he slowly crept out from behind Lavi's back, but soon it was her turn to be startled as she no longer felt the surface of the platform. She cried out once in surprise as she was lifted into the air. Hevlaska held in front of her face as she called out, "Twenty-two percent, thirty-eight percent, forty-seven percent, fifty-three percent, seventy percent, eighty-one percent."

After the last number was called, Mizuki was set down on the platform. She slowly backed away from the Exorcist, holding her arms.

"You're resonance with your Innocence is eighty-one percent," Hevlaska announced. Then, her glowing form flicked away and the group was then plunged into blackness.

As the platform increased in altitude, Allen and Lavi and Lenalee congratulated the two on what Hevlaska had told them. "Wow, seventy-six and eighty-one," Lavi exclaimed. "That's really high for new comers."

"Lavi's right," Allen agreed. "My percent wasn't much higher than yours, Mizuki."

"Thanks, Brother Allen," she smiled, her arms continuing to be held by her hands.

When the platform reached its dock, all of the Exorcists filed off. "Oh, Mizuki, can you come with me for a moment?" Lenalee called. The younger girl stepped forward, looking at her "sister" with curiosity. She followed her to another room a few floors up. When she entered, she was greeted with a plush, comfortable room with a pick bed and an adjacent, private bathroom. Lenalee strolled to her wardrobe fished through it. Lines of frustration painted her face. "Darn it, where is it?" she muttered.

"Um, Sister Lenalee?" Mizuki took a step toward her, wondering if her help was needed.

"Ah here we go." Lenalee pulled herself from the wardrobe and stood in front of Mizuki holding a dress. It was a dark navy blue with a silver trim and matching buttons down the front and long sleeves that had shoulder guards. Across the left shoulder was a cross symbol boxed out with more silver lines. The dress was a bit short, but would cover her.

"I wore this when I was younger," Lenalee explained. "I don't know if it will fit you, so why don't you go and try it on?"

"Oh no, Sister Lenalee," Mizuki said. "I couldn't possibly. It's not mine."

"If you're going to be an Exorcist here, it would be best if you wear this. It attracts Akuma to you," Lenalee assured. Mizuki was hesitant, but took the dress and hurried into the adjacent bathroom. Locking the door, she gently set the dress down on the rim of the bathtub and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She took note of her pale skin and black hair, her slim frame and her red and gray eyes.

Breathing out a sigh, she removed her cloak and gently tossed on the floor. After much consideration, she removed the black dress that she was wearing. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, and her gaze flickered to the burn marks on her arms from where Hevlaska had touched her.

I can't let the others see the burn marks, Mizuki thought to herself.

Carefully, she started to remove the bandages that covered her flat chest and wrapped them around the worst of the wounds on her arms and shoulders. Yet again, she looked at herself in the mirror, gazing intently on the tattoo that scared the upper left section of her chest. At that moment, a ring was formed around the symbol that was written in her flesh.

Mizuki finally took the dress that Lenalee had given her and slipped it on. When it was fixed on her, Mizuki looked at herself one last time, noted how it lined her frame and her curves. After a moment's thought, she let her hair out of her braid and let her raven hair cascade down her back, but kept her hair band in place to hold back her bangs. Sighing, she unlocked the door and let herself out.

"Oh my gosh, you look so cute!" Lenalee squealed. "Just like an Exorcist doll!"

Mizuki's face flush a deep red that highly contrasted to her pale skin. "Gee, thank you Sister."

"What took you so long in there?" the elder asked, taking a brush and running it through her pigtails.

"I was just thinking," Mizuki answered.

"Oh, well can you go and find Krory please? We have assigned a room for you two."

"Where? On what floor?"

"On the first floor," Lenalee replied. "It's at the end of the hallway." She got up and walked down to the door. "Well, come on." Mizuki smiled and quickly followed her out the doorway.

As they walked down the halls, Lenalee thought to herself, She looks so much like Kanda, but in personality she's so much different.

_He heard screams down the hall. What were they doing? Who was crying? It sounded like a child having his limbs torn off. No matter, he had to be saved._

_As he bounded down the hall, he realized that the screams were not male, but female, and she sounded so young. She wasn't like the other test subjects, at least she didn't sound like it._

_He continued to spirit down the halls, barely pausing to open doors. When he got to the last door, he found that it was locked, and it needed a password entered in a little key pad in the wall in order to open._

"_Damn it!" he cursed as he banged his hands on the metal of the door. How was he going to get inside? Judging by the screams, he was able to put a name to who was emitting them. Was it really her? Yes, it was. He listened for several minutes, trying as hard as humanly possible to pick out any sign of it not being her, but he could not. He recognized her scream; he knew it from hearing it every day._

_No, not her. They couldn't be hurting her again. He told them that he would leave with her if they hurt her again. Had they simply ignored him? Did they even have souls big enough to spare the child some mercy?_

"_Open the god damn door!" he cried as he banged his fists on the barrier. Either the screams of the girl were too loud for them to hear, or he was simply being ignored. He was ready to go back to his room and get his weapon back to slice the door down._

"_Oh thank goodness you're here," a woman called out from behind him. He turned to realize that it was really a young maiden, about thirty, with long black hair that was held up in a messy bun, porcelain-white skin and deep brown eyes. She was panting hard from her run._

"_Doctor Jenifer Shang," Kanda hissed. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with your daughter, or better yet, watching your 'subject' suffer?" He was screaming by the end of the sentence, which caused the poor Chinese woman to jump back._

"_They wouldn't listen to me," she whimpered. "I told them not to hurt her for fear of you…"_

"_Open the door and let me in!" he bellowed._

"_Are you sure you want to do that?"_

"_Stupid woman; I am willing to stand whatever pain she is suffering right now with her," he snarled. Dr. Shang nodded and punched in the seven number code that allowed access inside._

"_Be cautious of what you are about to see." The woman didn't even get to finish her sentence; he was already inside the room._

_He was in a balcony overlooking a white room below. Lining the walls of the white cell were doctors wearing white. In the center of the room was she._

_What he saw that night would haunt him forever._

_She was naked, and shredding her skin. Her nails were breaking off as she peeled off layer upon layer of skin and threw it at the nearby observers. Her mouth was fastened around her shoulder as she tore and bit the flesh away. She was stretching her legs in a painful fashion, almost to the point of ripping her muscles._

_When the majority of her skin was gone, she went to work on her feet; she broke her toes, even ripping a few off, then broke her ankles and her calves, dislocated her knees and broke her femur bone s twice. Her mouth was still fastened around her shoulder, chewing away at the bone. Blood poured from her mouth and muffled her agonizing cries of pain._

_He had had enough of watching her suffer. He ran over to the door that blocked him off from the stairs leading down. Much to his anger, he found it locked as well. As he fumbled with the lock, his gaze was focused on her._

_Her feet were done, so she started on her arms. She ripped off her fingernails and then broke her fingers. Her hands went next, then her elbows, and finally, her shoulders. She laid in a pool of blood, wailing and screaming at the top of her lungs. The doctors around her only watching in utter silence. He swore, every time one of them licked their lips, they were trying to restrain themselves from something._

_He had finally opened the door and bust through. The heads of the doctors shot at him as he leapt over the railing and down on the ground. He called out to her, but she didn't seem to respond to him. He ran over to her and crouched down to inspect her. She was losing a lot of blood and was swelling up to three times her normal size._

"_Say something!" he begged her as he sobbed. Sobbed… When did he ever cry? "Give me a sign!"_

_She turned over to look at him. Though she still wailed in pain, he could see the love spark in her bleeding, broken eyes…_

Kanda bolted upright in his bed, clutching his heart. His breathing was coming rapid and harsh, his entire being dripping with sweat. His hair cascaded down his shoulders from being pulled out of his pony-tail holder in his sleep.

Clutching his face, he moaned as he laid back on his pillow. He thought about the dream, even though he remembered the girl so much, he had forgotten her face. Come on dang it, he mentally yelled at himself. Try to remember!

In the end, he gave up. He forced himself off of his bed and put on his shirt and Exorcist jacket. As he picked up his Mugen, he remembered something about the girl. Though the memory was faint, it was the only clue he had as to who she was.

"Is it true," he wondered aloud, "because her eye bled that now it is red?"


	6. Chapter 4: Melodies of the Moon

_**What up?**_

_**Just a quick update on the OCs. I already have quite a few, and more and more are pouring in. I have a lot of Exorcists and even a human. Thank you all of you who gave me an OC. Cookies for you! And hugs!**_

_**However, since I have so many OCs, the line will be closing soon. I have about four OCs, which is quite a lot in my eyes. I will only be taking seven or eight more, so hurry up and give 'em to me!**_

_**Also, before you read this chapter, go to YouTube, and type in the search, **_Clair De Lune guitar_** by **_Smalin_**. It has to do with a song played in the story. If you listen to the song, tell me and I will try to get your OC in the story. Dibs for the first five people who do!**_

_**Anyway, on with the story!**_

_**Wait, disclaimer. Wait for it….**_

_***Epic music plays***_

_**I don't own D Gray Man.**_

Krory strolled down the hallway, looking around with uncertainty. The halls were lightly lit with the full moonlight, but the shadows that caressed the walls around him gave off a sense of danger. However, Krory, having lived in a dark castle for the most of his current life, wasn't complete fazed or concerned by the darkness as a normal human would have been.

"Brother Krory!" he head a small, female voice call out. He turned around to see a shadow jog his way. The light of the moon illuminated her face when she stepped into its glow.

"Oh, good evening, Mizuki," Krory greeted. The smaller girl skidded to a stop in front of him with a smile that reached ear to ear. Krory smiled back.

She is such a child of innocence, Krory thought. I don't think there is any evil in her heart.

"Brother Krory, where are you going?" Mizuki asked.

"Oh, Allen said that my room was at the end of this hallway," Krory answered.

"Huh, that's funny," Mizuki remarked. "Sister Lenalee said the same thing to me."

"Do you think that we might be sharing a quarter?" Krory asked.

"I highly doubt so, at least not for a long time," Mizuki inferred. "There are a lot of rooms here, so I guess they must be preparing our rooms and for the time being we have to stay in this one room until our assigned quarters are ready for us."

"You are probably most correct," the vampire Exorcist replied as they traveled down the hallway to the door that shed a yellow light.

When they arrived, they found that the door was open, and they heard noises from within, whispers and giggles. Mizuki and Krory exchanged tense glances before going in.

What they were greeted to was a giant gathering of all the Order. The room was lit alight with a lively glow and food was littering the surfaces of the tables. All of the Exorcists were there, as well as many people in tan garments that covered them head to foot. A banner was strung atop the windows that read, "Welcome New Exorcists!" in fancy calligraphy.

Mizuki and Krory were statues in the doorway, petrified by the sudden appearance of everyone. Eventually, Krory was the first to break the silence.

"What's all this?" he breathed.

"It's a welcoming party!" Allen said, trotting up to them, Lenalee and Lavi in tow. "You're both powerful Exorcists and have already done a lot for us, even though you weren't officially members of the Order."

"Wait, weren't?" Mizuki exclaimed. "Does that mean that we are now Exorcists of the Order?"

"Yes, and this is a party to congratulate you both on doing so," Lavi said.

The facial expression that painted Mizuki's face was that of a happy child on Christmas. Her eyes were big and threatened to leak tears and her mouth was agape. Krory was in a state much like her own.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the younger cried as she leapt up and threw her arms around the red headed Bookman-to-be in happiness. She was giggling and laughing as her cheeks were streaked with tears of joy.

Everyone in the room had hanging mouths as they watched Mizuki's reaction. However, she seemed oblivious to the atmosphere. Lavi glanced at the girl hugging him, looked at Allen for a moment, and then his eyes grew into hearts and his nose began to bleed as he shouted, "STRIKE!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

Mizuki eventually ceased laughing and saw that she hadn't let go of Lavi. She blushed and jerked back, spluttering apologies. "Sorry! I'm sorry, Brother Lavi!" she cried.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Lavi assured. "I'm a ladies-man anyway. They just can't resist…"

A fist knocked into the back of Lavi's head, and sent him tumbling forward. His face connected with the floor as everyone around shared a laugh. Behind him was a small, elder man wearing an Exorcist robe. His eyes were encased in black and leaked with disapproval and embarrassment.

"Baka Lavi, have you not learned your lesson? You keep harassing women, you womanizer," the man scolded. Lavi sat up and glared, ignoring the knot that was forming out of his head.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, "what does an old geezer of a panda know about women?"

That, of course, earned him several hits on the head.

When Lavi sat up, he found that everyone in the room, even Mizuki and Krory, were laughing. However, it was a friendly laugh that left Lavi giggling along with them.

The party continued as planned; lots of jokes and stories, laughing and no sign of melancholy. The food was delicious, so good that Allen nearly ate himself sick. Eventually, a group of men dressed in the tan robes, whom had eventually been called Finders, had to carry him away from the food table.

Everyone was talking and asking Mizuki and Krory questions about where they were from and what they liked. From Krory, they got what they were expecting; he lived in the castle his whole life until recently, and he enjoyed seeing what he had never seen before. Eventually, he brought up the terrors of the Order's plumbing that brought down the house.

However, much to their surprise, they couldn't get much about Mizuki. According to her, much about her life before she had passed into her coma was a blank slate. She had even forgotten her last name. She said that the only things she remembered were her first name, her Innocence power, bits and pieces of her past (of which she was tortured and wished not to dwell on them), and that she was an accommodator who could become an Exorcist at the Order.

However, she had done much since she had woken up, which was about a year ago. She had been to nearly every country in Europe and had met many people. She still had ties to them all. She told stories about her travels. One of the funniest ones were when she was in Germany, staying with a rich man and his family. There was a lake outside their mansion, so their sons decided to go for a swim, even though it was very chilled out. The eldest decided to jump in the lake, but what he didn't realize was that it was frozen solid! He hit his bum hard on the ice and skidded off for a few yards. That story received several laughs.

For her likes, she enjoyed being in the dark and outside during a clear night so that she could see the moon. She also enjoyed stormy nights like that one, for no real reason. She also loved music and operas; she often snuck into them to see them. She had seen Ride of the Valkryies so many times she could recite the lyrics and actions by heart.

"Hey, Mizuki can you play an instrument?" one of the Finders named Toma, a man who had his hood drawn up and bandages covering the lower part of his face, asked.

"I've learned the guitar when I was in Madrid," the younger girl confessed.

"Come on, Mizuki," Lenalee urged. "Play something for us."

"Here, take this," one Finder named Phineas said as he weaved his way through the crowd with something in his hands. He finally revealed it as a Spanish guitar, a dark brown that was lightly decorated with black designs. He placed it in Mizuki's hands. "Go ahead and play."

"Does it matter?" she asked and everyone shook their heads. Staring at the string instrument in her lap, Mizuki took a breath in.

"Well, this piece isn't mine, it's Debussy's," she confessed.

"Just play it!" someone shouted with excitement.

"Okay! Okay! Sorry," she exclaimed in surprise that someone had yelled at her. She quickly plucked the guitar from her lap and began to strum the cords.

Everyone in the room was in a daze as they listened to her play. It was as if the song came from her very soul. It was sad yet enchanting, as she played examples of water raining down from fountains and the watchful eyes of the lunar moon. Anyone outside of the mess hall would stop and instantly go inside the room to see what all the music was about.

_Anyone_ would.

Kanda walked down the hallway, rubbing his head. That dream, as much as he hated to admit, had scared him, possibly for life. The fact that the girl's eye was bleeding didn't help.

I need to forget about her, Kanda thought. I need to get the dream out of my mind. I'm going to meditate after I eat.

As he made the turn to the mess hall, he heard it; the strums of a guitar. It was played in a French tune, but as far as he knew none of the Finders or Exorcists in the Order knew how to play the guitar, except maybe that Allen of a bean sprout.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to look, he strolled into the mess to have a sight at who was playing. He had to admit, it really was good playing. However, when arriving, he couldn't see who was the guitarist as there was a large group of Finders around the person. His gaze surveyed the room to find Allen resting in a nearby chair, looking a bit green. Well it's not him, Kanda thought.

Kanda pushed his way through the crowd in order to see who was playing. Everyone seemed to be in a daze as the person played. They all had closed eyes and smiles lit on their faces.

Kanda was in awe at their reactions, but when he finally pushed to the front, he wasn't prepared for what he'd see.

Mizuki's hands were dancing along the cords of a guitar as if they had a mind of their own. Her eyes were closed as well as she played like a pro. Time seemed to stop as she strummed; the worries of everyone in the room seemed to melt away with the melody.

When the five minute song was almost over, Mizuki's hand strummed the last few cords and came to a rest by her side. The eyes of everyone popped open and they all stared at her in awe. No one seemed aware of Kanda's presence.

Mizuki blushed a light shade of red as she bowed her head. "That was called Clair De Lune by Debussy," she explained. "I didn't write it."

There was a silence. Then one person clapped and then another, until everyone in the room was clapping. Mizuki's eyes widened at the fact that everyone was clapping and cheering for her.

"That was awesome," Lavi cheered as the noise level died down. He put an arm around her and lightly rubbed his knuckles against her head. She giggled and tried to push him off.

"Hey everyone!" a voice called. From a door that led to what Mizuki and Krory predicted to be the kitchen rolled out a huge cart filled to its limit with cakes and pastries. The person pushing it was an African American man wearing shades.

"I got the cakes ready!" the person who must have been the chef called.

The cakes were being consumed by everyone, well almost everyone. Mizuki didn't even touch them. However, no one seemed to notice.

Everyone was talking to Mizuki about her guitar. They congratulated her with such glee and awe that she didn't even hear what they were saying. She pushed out of the crowd and into a more bare area to catch her breath.

In that area, she took in her surroundings. High windows, flat walls, long tables, wooden floors. The room was simple enough. She completed her 360 turn by facing the door. Someone was walking out of it.

"Brother Kanda!" Mizuki bounded after the other Exorcist, calling him name. He looked back, trying so hard as to not think of her as the child from his dream.

"Brother Kanda, why not join the rest of us at the party?" Mizuki asked when she was in front of him. "We really are having fun!"

Kanda stood still, not looking back. He didn't respond to Mizuki's invitation.

"Brother Kanda? Are you ill?" Mizuki pondered that thought, and then moved in front of the samurai Exorcist. "Are you fine, Brother?"

Kanda made the nearly fatal mistake of looking at the younger girl when preparing to yell at her to go away. His eyes were glued to her form.

In the light of the moon, she appeared a completely different person. Her hair was let down and hung at her waist. In the light of the lunar goddess, her hair shimmered blue. Her skin appeared as pale as the moon that hung in the night sky, and her eyes sparkled with every star that flashed above. The Exorcist dress that she wore perfectly hugged every curve. She still wore her black tights from before and somehow she had managed to get her hands on a pair of black leather boots.

Kanda stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. She looked so much like him. She appeared so innocent. Her eyes were so full of life…

But the rest of her didn't appear so.

She looked like the Angel of Death.

"Mizuki," Kanda spoke. Said girl sighed with relief.

"Who are you?" he ordered.

Mizuki's smile faded, and was replaced with a look of calm. Her expression appeared blank and stoned.

"I cannot completely say," she responded. "Even though you are the only person I can trust. You will have to remember everything on your own."

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Kanda spat, grabbing her arms and getting in her face.

"I mean what I mean," was her reply.

Kanda was about to shout something else, when…

"Yo, Mizuki, you out here?" Lavi called from the doorway. He stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw.

Kanda had Mizuki in a tight grasp, very close to the nearby wall. Her hands were drawn up to her chest in small fists, as if ready to shoot up to her face in case of protection. Her eyes were wide, and Kanda's were thin.

Lavi was silent before yelling, "Allen! Guys! Check this out! Kanda's making a move on Mizuki."

Well, that caused him to have a sword against his throat.

"Keep your [word that is censored for the safety of the children] mouth shut, stupid rabbit," Kanda sneered. "I wasn't doing anything."

"What's going on?" Allen smirked, leaning against the doorframe, as well as over seventy Finders in tow of him. "We heard something interesting was going on. What are doing, BaKanda?"

"Oh go to Hell, Bean sprout!" Kanda screamed as he swung his sword at the smaller Exorcist. Allen, due to his small figure, expertly ducked it.

"Stop fighting, Brothers!" Mizuki cried, pushing herself in between the two. She shoved her hands at them and stood in front of Allen.

"He didn't do anything!" Mizuki exclaimed. "I just said something that made him jump. He wasn't doing any of that!"

"Mizuki…" Allen murmured, astonished.

"Brother Kanda, I'm sorry for whatever I said that made you upset," Mizuki cried, bowing in front of the other Japanese Exorcist. "I hope you may forgive me."

There was a silent pause, before there was a snarl. Kanda stormed off, looking back once to bare his teeth in the same way a dog would snarl at its enemy. Mizuki gasped at the sudden violent facial expression.

"Hey, are you alright, Mizuki?" Lavi asked, laying a hand on her shoulder. The younger jumped at the touch.

"I-I'm fine, Brother Lavi," she smiled, acting as if nothing had happened. "I really did enjoy the party everyone. Thank you so much for the party.

"Oh, and I'm sorry for raising my voice at you, Brother Allen," she apologized, bowing her head at the said Exorcist.

"We should all turn in too," Lavi pointed out. "I know a lot of us have missions to get to in the morning. I'm going to sleep to. Night." Lavi and Mizuki waved as they disappeared around the corner. As they left, the others dispersed. Except Allen.

"I swear, there's something about that girl that I cannot accept."

The door boomed as it crashed against its frame. A small figure leaned against it, sighed heavily over and over. Her shoulders shook and her breath came in quick puffs. She tried to remain calm, but failed. It was taking all of her will power not to cry.

"What did I do?" Mizuki wondered aloud. "What did I do to make you mad, Brother Kanda? Have you changed that much during my absence?"

The smaller ninja sat on her bed and stared out the window, her gaze falling on the light of the moon. It was a full disk in the night sky, shinning on all who stand under it.

"Please wake up soon," she murmured, as her eyes closed more and more and her head hit her pillow. "I don't want to be alone anymore. It's too scary to go back…"

"Failure! Failure!"

A siren blared throughout the chambers, waking everyone. Mizuki was so startled she literally fell out of her bed and onto her face. Rubbing her head, she quickly grabbed hold of her sword, her own version of Mugen, and darted out of her room.

The hallways were bustling with activity; Exorcists were darting out of their rooms in just their underclothes, rushing to the front doors to see the commotion. Even though the Gatekeeper was often wrong about his accusing, it was wise to never deny him like when the boy cried wolf. Mizuki saw Lenalee dart past her and she followed in pursuit, soon catching up.

"Sister Lenalee!" the younger Japanese girl called when catching up with the elder Asian girl, "what's the Gatekeeper calling for?"

"There's an Akuma outside," Lenalee responded, starting to pick up her pace. "We need to kill it as soon as we can."

The two female Exorcists soon joined up with the other males and they all ran in a pack to the scene of the attack.

When they arrived, the Gatekeeper was still crying out in fear, but there were some voices on the other side of the door, as if trying to get him to be quiet. They sounded female, but it was hard to tell.

"Mizuki, I think it's time for you to get your first kill as an official Exorcist," Allen murmured, smiling. Said girl beamed back. "I'll go with you, just to make sure you don't get hurt."

Mizuki nodded her head, and the two crept away, to another exit. Kanda glared at them, thinking the Bean Sprout was an idiot. Mizuki could take care of herself, but he didn't like the fact that she was in his hands, especially when he could barely take care of himself. When no one was looking, Kanda followed the pair, as silent as a dead soul.

When Mizuki and Allen arrived outside, they remained hidden within the trees and tried to see who was there. It was two women; one about the same age as Lenalee and the other in her twenties. The older woman was speaking to the Gate keeper in frustrated, angered tone.

"Oh will you shut the hell up?" she was saying, clearly pissed off. "If she was an Akuma, I wouldn't be here. All Akuma have a strong urge to kill all humans, just like Noah. If she was one, I'd be dead and not here. And no she is not controlling me; all Akuma are too dim-witted to be capable of something like that." She paused to take a breath. "She's just as human as myself; isn't that right, Annie?" the woman gestured to the younger girl behind her.

"Yeah!" the girl agreed. "I'm an Exorcist, and I can prove it!" She waved the bound leather book in her hands in the air.

"Neither of them are Akuma," Mizuki murmured to Allen, keeping her gaze on the two guests. "I wonder why the Gatekeeper was so worried." She turned to look at the white-haired boy, but he was gone. Mizuki started to freak, "Ah! Brother Allen?" she silently called, frantic.

A figure dropped out of the nearby tree and landed right next to her. Mizuki cried in fear for a split half a second and then covered her mouth.

"Will you shut up?" Kanda glared. "The Bean Sprout is… the hell is he doing?" he exclaimed as he focused his gaze out in the open field. Both pairs of eyes grew wide as the saw Allen walking straight up to the mysterious women!

"That idiot!" Kanda exclaimed as he drew he Mugen and darted out from the shrubs. Mizuki followed him, ready to protect her white-haired brother. The two ran silently towards the group, even though their dark features contrasted much against the white of the sun.

Allen marched right up behind the younger girl and said in that Innocent tone of his, "Are you Andromeda Walker?" The girl froze and turned to face him, and then the three Exorcists all stopped and froze with her.

The girl looked just like Allen, only more feminine. She had long, snow while hair that rolled to her hips and a scar similar to Allen's running across her eye. Another mark was on her forehead; a crescent-shape with wings at the sides. She was slightly taller than him by about two inches. Her skin was fair and she had bluish-gray eyes. The dark blue dress that she wore had an immodest neckline, no sleeves, and an open back. It traveled to her ankles where it was discovered that she wore no shoes. In her hands she held the brown leather book that was about the size of a large Latin dictionary, and there was a sword strapped to her hip. It looked like a Japanese katana, due to the shape of the gleaming white seethe, but it had angel wings imprinted on the hilt.

The girl's eyes grew wide, and her hands trembled a moment. "Allen-kun?" she asked, uncertain.

"Is that really you, Annie?" Allen murmured, his voice wavering.

The white-haired girl suddenly smiled warmly like how a mother would her child. Her arms gently embraced the younger Exorcist in a friendly hug. "It's so good to see you again, Allen-kun," she said, her voice making it clear that she was trying to hold back tears. She spoke in a British accent.

Allen stood still for only a fraction of a second before throwing his own arms around the girl and sobbed quietly. Kanda, Mizuki, the other woman, and the Gatekeeper all stopped in their tracks and watched, dumbfounded.

I feel like such a creeper, Mizuki thought, sweat dropping.

"I-I thought you were d-d-dead, Annie-Okaasan!"

Jaws hit the dirt.

"The heck did he just call you?" the woman exclaimed to the girl whose name was known as Annie.

Mizuki peered around the embracing white-haired teens to better look at the other woman. She was a pretty Asian woman with jet black hair that was just below her jaw line, and deep brown eyes. She wore a simple dark dress that was long-sleeved. In one of her hands was a brief case that appeared very bulky.

The woman's eyes hit Mizuki and she stood still, staring at her for a moment. The two seemed to have an unofficial staring contest, neither of them blinking or moving, until the ninja girl broke the silence. "So, who are you?" she asked sweetly, beaming brightly.

"M-Maya Shang," the woman replied, recollecting herself. "I wish to work for the Black Order as a scientist."

Kanda froze at the name Shang, as he dwelled on his dream that one of the female scientists there had the name of Shang.

Suddenly, the doors on either side of the Gatekeeper opened and out poured the other Exorcists, all fawning over Annie and Maya. They were ushered inside the doors and walked the corridors with them. Allen never once left Annie's side and the two were talking non-stop.

Lavi pulled Mizuki aside for a moment as they walked to whisper, "Why is Allen calling Annie Okaasan?"

Mizuki shrugged. "They must have a close past together. But it is like how you said, Brother Lavi; we need all the Exorcists we can hold if we are to win this battle." She strolled ahead of him and marched right up to Kanda. He looked down at her to see who was next to him, invading his personal space. When he saw Mizuki beaming at him, he turned his head and kept walking forwards. Lavi had been watching them for a moment, studying them with a raised eyebrow.

"Something the matter, Lavi?" Krory asked, tailing the red headed teen.

"I think Kanda's got a soft spot for that Mizuki kid," Lavi answered. "She walked right up to him and smiled. Usually, Kanda snarls at you or yells, but he didn't even do anything this time."

"Maybe he's going easy on her because she's so young," Krory inferred, smiling at his 'brilliant' idea.

"Perhaps," Lavi agreed. "But you don't know Kanda like the rest of us, and since when has he ever gone easy on someone?"

"I wouldn't know; I haven't know him as long as you have," Krory replied shrugging.

Lavi sweat dropped. "Why do you have to be so sarcastic?" he sighed.

_**HOPPLA! I'm done!**_

_**Sorry about the long wait; school was taking a lot more out of my schedule than I thought!**_

_**Again, I don't own the anime or the OC's used. Annie Walker belongs to Annie Matsukaze and Maya Shang was given to me by DMGLover12564. The only thing I own is Mizuki.**_

_**Thank you all so much for the wait. I really hope you don't mind me getting these posted so late. I will try to get at least two more chapters posted over Christmas Break, which is only a few weeks away.**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**OCs still needed!**_


	7. Chapter 5: Quests of the Moon

_**I'm in a good mood, cause I'M ON CHRISTMAS BREAK! I've had a lot of time to write and draw and chill out with no freaking homework. Well, I have to review some things, but still I have a lot of time to work on this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man. **_

_**Also, thank you to the five who gave me your OCs. I have five now! WHOOOOO! Thanks guys!**_

_**On with the story!**_

**Mizuki**

Mizuki thought that it was official; she really was having one of 'those days,' 'those days' as in 'the crappy day that makes you want to go to bed and not wake up until the nightmare is over.'

After the meeting of the Order's two newest members, Andromeda Walker and Maya Shang, and the long, painful wait of hearing Andromeda's screams as Komui attended to her sprained wrist (if anyone asked about it, they were as politely as possible asked to 'forget it' by said Exorcist as she was in too much pain to really do anything [EFF YOU KOMUI!]), the group of black clergy men and women headed off to the mess hall.

And that is where the events of the day began to unravel in a most upsetting way.

Mizuki made the mistake of letting Allen take the place in front of her in the line, not knowing about his canyon of an appetite. She waited for over an hour before her meal was ready. Of course, she had nothing against Allen and his extreme yearning for food. However, she didn't understand why Jeryy was taking his sweet time with Allen's large menu order when there were others who requested breakfast.

Next, when Mizuki left with her food tray of miso soup, brown rice with raw egg, fruit and fish with herbal tea, she found that there was no place to sit. All of the tables were taken up, and much to the disappointment of herself and the other Finders, she would not be able to squeeze in, even with her small form. Even though there was much room to sit with Kanda, as he usually ate alone, Mizuki was told that he was not in a good mood and it would be wise to let him be for the time being. So, she proposed that she would eat in her room. People protested against this, but they saw that she did not want to be a bother to them, so they let her go. Jeryy, luckily, said that eating in her room was fine; she would just have to remember to bring her try back.

Following, the ninja child got caught up in a predicament with a lose robot that was a failed experiment (staring at you, Komui!). She, being the only person nearby who contained the capability to end its rampage, wasted twenty minutes trying to find it, pry the thing away from a group of unsuspecting Finders, and eradicate the machine. Then she spent another ten trying to find her breakfast which she had set down before she left to find the robe robot. Luckily, it was still in one piece, and had lost very little heat.

Finally, one of the newer Finders, a young Irish man by the name of Vince, had attacked her while sleep walking. Somehow, he had gotten his hands on a pair of sheers and was making an attempt to murder her in his active-sleep state. He cried out, "Die Jasdevi, you stupid Noah!" and made several jabs at the young child with his gardening weapon. However, since he was still a member of the Order and was in his sleep, the victim of the attack only defended herself as she did not want to hurt the man. Several times she had been cut on her legs, face, neck, and hands, and even her hair was clipped in places. Eventually, Mizuki was forced to pin him, wrench the weapon from his rough grasp, and pinch his nose just to wake him up. He sprang to attention and when he was told about his rampage, he was spewing apologizes left and right. The young black clergy girl remained humble and said that she was not angry.

At last, she made it to her quarters and slammed the door shut, locking it. She did not even take her wounds into consideration until after she had downed her meal, which was not as appetizing as it had grown cold. She set her tray on the wooden nightstand next to her bed and finally looked at her cuts. She had about fifteen, give or take, but only a fifth of that number were deep enough to still be oozing blood. She grabbed a nearby towel that she assumed had been placed there that morning for her shower and pressed it to her deep cuts. After a moment, she removed the white cloth to find that her cuts had already closed. There would be no need to worry about those.

The child sat back to inspect her room, which was quite plush and much to her liking; navy blue walls, a creamy white bedspread, a large wooden wardrobe even though she only had two outfits, a desk and chair, and a nightstand with a lamp. A large window was at the side of her room, across the wall that supported her bed, which gave her a perfect view of the sky and at night provided a celestial, live photograph of the moon. _That_ was her favorite part of her room.

Mizuki changed into her black dress and cloak, her casual outfit, and plopped down on her bed. She rolled her head on the pillow and kicked her feet around. She was very bored, tired, and confused. She turned her head away from the sun-infested window just as a cloud rolled over the star. I guess it would not hurt to take a nap, she thought as her eyelids grew heavy. I will wake up before mid day…

_**{MEGA LINE BREAK}**_

A hand gently shook her shoulder as the girl stirred in her sleep. Her eyes fluttered open to find her face being engulfed in a sea of white fluff. Mizuki nudged her face away from the white river of strands to see a face towering over her.

"Get up, sleepy head," Annie said cheerfully. She was finally clad in an Exorcist uniform that very much resembled the dress she had worn before; it was black with a white trim, with no sleeves and a neckline that was cut a bit low, an open back and it was a bit short, as it hung at her ankles where, as again, she was barefoot. Her sword and book were gone, and her hair had been brush away from her face and her long bangs cut to frame her heart-shaped face, no doubt done by Lenalee. There were bandages covering her right wrist that kept it in a straight position. "Komui wants to see us. I think he had a mission for us."

"Alright, Sister Andromeda," Mizuki moaned, displeased to have to move from her warm blankets. "Please give me a moment to change into my uniform."

"No problem!" Annie said. "Oh, and please call me Annie. I can't stand Andromeda."

"Oh, sorry, Sister Andro… I mean Annie," Mizuki stuttered, still half-asleep. Annie left the room and shut the door behind her. The younger girl hopped out of bed and shivered from the blast of cold air that hit her like a speeding horse. Rubbing her arms, she changed into her Exorcist clothes and added her cloak as well, for she was very chilled. She grabbed her katana and strapped it to her back and left.

Annie was waiting for her outside of her room, playing with her hair. She beamed up at Mizuki when she walked out. "Aww, you look cute in your outfit!" Annie squealed. "You look just like that other Exorcist, oh what's his name… Kanda! You look so much like him."

Mizuki felt herself blush. "Thank you," she said. "For some reason, we do look very much alike."

"Well, we need to get going," Annie said, looking around. "Um, you do know how to get to Komui's office, right?"

The two girls started the walk to the chief's office, and on the way they made small talk about themselves. "So Annie, I noticed that Allen has had a history with you," Mizuki commented.

"Oh yes," Annie said, "Allen-kun is my little cousin; I'm about two years older than him."

"Have you two done much together?"

"Yep, I traveled with him after he was ditched by his master, Cross Marian, back in India. He came and found me because he needed help with getting to the Order. We searched high and low for it, but didn't find it. Eventually, we had collected enough clues about its whereabouts that we found its location."

"Why did Allen say that he thought that you were dead when you met him?"

Annie's face grew dark and her bangs covered her face. "The day before we were due to set out for the Order, the town we were in was attacked by many level two Akuma. As it had turned out, there was another Exorcist from the Order there, who had stolen Innocence and the Akuma were after them. That poor Exorcist died, and it came after Allen and I. We had managed to grab the Innocence pieces. I'm still surprised that the traitor had managed to get a hold of six pieces." She shook her head, her white locks lightly nipping at Mizuki's face. "Many of the Akuma were going after the citizens, and Allen was stuck with killing of the demons while I had to save the humans and get them away from the city. I had no Innocence at the time. While making the attempt to escape, there were children trapped in a burning house that was about to collapse. I made the risk of getting them out of there. I managed to push them out but the house had collapsed around me." She shook in remembrance to the memory. I was trapped under a piece of rubble, and I was considering cutting my leg off, because it was caught, when the Innocence pieces I had reacted to me. So, I used them to break free. Because of that, I am an Exorcist now. But when I broke free, I found that there was no one around, and that I had been trapped for five days."

Annie was shivering, clutching her arms and shaking her head back and forth, as if wanting to deny every part of her story. Mizuki, feeling sorry and pity for the elder girl, patted her back as she calmed down. Eventually, Annie's fit ended. "Sorry," she said, "I always get upset when I think about that time."

"It is alright, I have a chest of memories that pain me as well," Mizuki countered.

"Really? I thought that you had amnesia since you woke up," Annie observed.

"Since I woke up, I have gained good and bad memories," the younger explained. "Some I wish not to dwell upon."

"Oh, I see."

"So what piece of the six Innocence bits reacted to you?"

"All of them."

"Huh?" Mizuki stopped walking. Annie turned around to look at her.

"What's wrong?" Annie asked, sounding surprised and concerned.

"How many pieces of Innocence have attracted you?" Mizuki asked, her voice wavering a bit. Does she really have six Innocence powers? She thought to herself, Tell me she is bluffing about that!

"All six," Annie responded. "I have six different Innocence powers."

"What the heck?!" Mizuki exclaimed. "Is that even possible?"

"I'm not sure," Annie admitted. "However, it sure is neat!"

Mizuki giggled nervously, but said nothing else against it. She learned much about Annie; that she was almost seventeen, she was albino so she didn't go out in the sun much, her parents were killed by a Noah when she was young, and she is a major Christian. So much a religious person that she is good friends with the Pope himself!

"Hey Mizuki, I was wondering, why do you always wear that headband of yours?" Annie asked at one point. "I think you'd look cuter if you let your bangs down."

"I cannot fight as well if I am blinded," Mizuki answered, shrugging. "Also, this headband is special; it was a gift from my brother."

"Which brother?"

"My biological one. Though I have not since him since I have fallen asleep, I know that he gave me this. Recently, I have had it blessed by a priest so that Akuma would be attracted to me, but would not attack me. It has come in handy several times on my way here."

"Oh, I see," Annie smirked. "So, is he here now?"

"I do not think so," Mizuki responded, suddenly uncomfortable from the other's facial expression. "I have yet to see him."

"Hey, why don't you talk with abbreviated words, such as can't or won't?" Annie pressed.

"Force of habit, I guess." Mizuki looked away and turned her head. Seriously, she was starting to become weary of this girl, that she might know something that she has to remain oblivious.

_**{MEGA LINE BREAK**____**}**_

When the two girls finally arrived in the office of the head chief of the Black Order, they found that Kanda Yu was already there. He was propped up against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He glanced up at the two Exorcists, then snarled and closed his eyes once again.

"Ah, hello Brother Kanda!" Mizuki beamed, trotting up to him. "Have you been called on the mission as well?"

To which he replied with a huff, "Apparently, I have to be accompanied by you, so I can show you how we go about our missions."

"Oh wow, that is very kind of you," the younger smiled, completely unaware that his voice was flooded with sarcasm.

Footsteps echoed in the chamber, more towards the front of the room, and three heads turned to the sound to find the origin.

A young woman had entered the room. She had long red hair that was tied into a high pony tail and dark green eyes. She wore a simple black dress with a white coat over it, a symbol of being a member of the Science Department. There was a silver rose necklace hung around her neck that was well polished as if it were brand new. In her hands were a bundle of papers, the type that most people have trouble keeping together, but she was managing fine. Though she smiled upon entering, Mizuki eyed the deep sadness and resentment in her eyes.

"Oh, who are you?" Annie asked. The woman looked at her and smiled warmly, like a mother to her child.

"My name is Alisa Vaize. I'm a member of the Science Division, as you might have already guessed," the woman responded. "I came looking for Komui, but I see that he is not here. Do you all know where he is?" There was a hint of venom released when she said his name, Mizuki had detected that.

"If we knew, we wouldn't be here," Kanda hissed. "I suggest either you wait or leave to go find him on your own."

"Brother Kanda, do you think that we should leave and go look for him ourselves?" Mizuki pondered.

"Che, you can go if you must," was the answer she received. However, at that moment, the door opened once again and the said chief of insanity strolled on through.

"Ah, I can see that you are all here… oh, Alisa what are you doing here?" the Chinese man asked.

Alisa's pretty face suddenly was creased with disgust for the slightest second, and it was only noticed by two dark-clad teens. "Oh, I wanted to inform you about one of the projects the Science Department and I have recently completed. It has been a success and we wish for you to see it."

"Ah, yes," Komui replied. "I will see to it as soon as I am done discussing a mission with these Exorcists." Alisa nodded, bowed, and left the room. Upon leaving, when she passed Mizuki, there was her lip rising to reveal a sharp tooth, signaling that she was upset about something. The new invention's inspection being put off, perhaps?

"Alright, now we can get down to business," Komui stated as he leaned against the front of his treasured desk that was, as usual, buried in layer upon layer of papers like the layers of magma beneath the Earth's crust. "As you all know, I have mission for you. Kanda, you are to take Annie with you on yours. There have been odd reporting's of odd behaviors in plant growth, and in odd storms that keep plaguing a town in Finland. You two need to go and see if Innocence is involved.

"As for you, Mizuki, I have you assigned to travel with Allen Walker. One of our five generals, Kevin Yeegar, is currently stationed in Holland. You and Allen have a package to deliver for him. Also, if he has any requests for you two, please do so for him," the chief summarized. Mizuki nodded her head as the chief spoke, even though she was more focused on reading the papers within her folder. She was still getting all of the information needed.

"Annie, Mizuki," both girls perked up, "I am sending you with two of our best Exorcists so that you can both get a feel of what we do around here. As these will be your first missions, I trust that they will be a bit lengthy, but I hope that they will be successful." Komui smiled and returned to behind his desk. "That will be all."

"Thank you, Komui-sama," Mizuki bowed. "I will depart in the morning."

"I give you my thanks, Mr. Komui," Annie beamed. "Kanda-chan and I will leave fresh tomorrow." Kanda eyed the girl before him with much displeasure, but said nothing.

"Very well; you are all dismissed," Komui wrapped up. The three clergy warriors began to take leave, however a certain albino stopped. Komui noticed this and lifted his head from the mountain of papers. "Ah, what is it, Annie?"

The teen spun around on her heels and walked back to the desk. Her head was hung low, and her bangs created a shadow over her eyes. She stood perfectly still in front of Komui's desk for a few moments. Then, the quiet ended and she spoke:

"Mr. Komui, do you not think that this mess of a work place needs to be fixed?" she demanded, causing the Chinese man to look at her with a confused expression. "Is all of this work not important enough for you to give your attention to it?"

"Of-of course it is!" Komui exclaimed. "Why are you…?"

"Then get to work on it!" Annie said very loudly. With that said, she stormed out of the office, with Mizuki quick in tow. Kanda strolled out on his own pace, leaving a flustered chief sitting lopsided at his mess of a desk.

What caused her to snap all of a sudden? Mizuki thought as she chased after the older teen. Kanda looked back to see that Mizuki was chasing after Annie, who was stomping off rather quickly and steam seemed to literally be bellowing out of her ears. He huffed and walked back to his room.

When Mizuki finally caught up to Annie, she seemed a bit afraid. Annie's head snapped to face her, those soft green-blue eyes suddenly sparked a bull red.

"Oh! Sister Annie!" Mizuki exclaimed, taken aback by the sudden change in eye color, falling to the ground. Annie's face grew soft again and her eyes reverted to their original color of turquoise.

"Ah jeez! I'm so sorry about that, Luna-kun!" Annie cried, bending down to help the younger up from her shock. "I didn't know that you were coming to see me."

"It is alright and… wait, Luna-kun?" the younger asked, confused at the name by which she was addressed.

"Why, yes," Annie explained. "Your name does mean, 'Beautiful Moon,' right?"

"Uh, yes it does."

"Exactly why I'm going to call you by your nickname now!" Annie cheered. "Luna-kun; doesn't that sound so well? Well, good-bye, Luna-kun! I will see you in the morning!"

"Wait, Annie-chan!" Mizuki followed in pursuit, chasing after the older as she shouted her new nickname, by which she was still wondering whether or not to approve of.

_**HOPPLA me are a done!**_

_**Jeez, I actually had a lot less time to work on this than I thought! ): Not will all of the house work and the chores and preparing for the holidays! Bah humbug!**_

_**Anyway, thank you all so much for the wait! I know my updates have been few and far between. But it is a new year, and one of my resolutions is to freaking update more frequently. I hope I can stick to it.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who gave me OCs to use in my story. Thanks to Aspect1 for letting me use Alisa. Hugs for you!**_

_**Have a HOPPLA new year, peps!**_


	8. Chapter 6: Lessons of the Moon

_**Hello everyone!**_

_**Again, thank you all for reviewing. I have over ten now! I feel like dancing!**_

_***gets up and dances***_

_**OPPA GANGMAN STYLE!**_

_**Disclaimer: BlackRoseNecromancer does not own D Gray Man.**_

**Allen**

Allen Walker woke with a start early that morning. He had been dreaming peacefully, so he did not quite understand the cause of being so alert upon leaving his calm slumber at the twilight. The celestial children of the sky continued to twinkle, so it seemed to be a bit too early, yet at that time they appear to fade away to the upcoming light of the Sun.

Allen rose from his sheets, scratching his neck. He felt that he would be unable to return to his Utopian state anytime soon, so he decided to roam in an attempt to rid himself of the sudden energy charge.

The young Exorcist quickly got dressed and left his room, quietly walking throughout the corridors. Being very careful not to disturb anyone, he began to hum a small tune. Allen remembered the melody that Lala, the Ghost of Mater, used to be programmed to sing, and therefore sung it from time to time to keep her spirit in remembrance. Even though Latin was one of his least favorite languages, he started to repeat the lyrics to the song.

Eventually, he came to the doors that led to the terrace, and it was to his surprise that they had been left unlocked. How odd, he thought. I thought that they were always locked before we all turned it.

Curious as to who may be out or perhaps to discover clues as to who may be in, Allen pushed the door open. He stood in the chilled morning air, listening to wind spirits sing as they blew past him. Allen glanced around to his left, only greeted by nothingness.

Turning to his right, even in the faint glow of the morn, he saw the shadow of a human, leaning against the bars of the terrace edge. The figure was smaller than him, with long hair that blew with the wind. The person held something within his hand, positioned it over the edge of the railing and released the object. It was too dark and the object was too small for Allen to see.

Taking a bold step, Allen strode up to the person, a bit scared as to who it was. However, upon closer examination, it was clear of who it was.

"Why are you up, Mizuki-kun?" Allen asked. The younger child jumped slightly at the voice, but smiled at the older boy.

"I was planting Lotus flowers," she answered. "The moon is full tonight, and I always plant them at this hour, when the moon is a disc."

Allen, of course, had to return the gesture. He walked up to her side and leaned against the railing. Though his face was facing the horizon, his left eye turned to her and activated. He tried to see the young child for who she was, but there was a cloud surrounding her. A mist of black fogged his vision around the girl.

"I love this kind of weather." Mizuki's voice snapped Allen out of his daze. He quickly doused the power in his eye and spun his head to face her. "The cold air will soon dissipate once the sun rises. The sunrise is my favorite part of the day."

"I see," Allen chided. "And, uh, just how is the sunrise symbolic?"

Mizuki turned to beam at him. "When the night falls, the sun is gone. Its light cannot reach our world, and therefore allows the demons to come into its wake. The moon, however, will keep the demons at bay, though not forever. The moon can reflect the last flicks of light from the previous day and use them to ward the demons off.

"The sun, when it rises the first time in the day, the demons turn and flee. It gives our world light and guides us to our destiny. Can you hear them?" Mizuki leans out of the rail and closes her eyes. Allen gazes off into the distance and tries to focus his ears, but with the hollowing wind, he failed to do as the girl was.

"I can't hear anything," he complained.

"It is alright," Mizuki assured. "Not everyone can hear them."

"Hear who?"

"The demons screaming, scrambling away from the incoming light."

Allen's eyes grew wide in surprise. He was unaware that the child had such a taste for myths. She appeared calm, content, pleased. The wind tossed her hair about her face. She looked like an angel of death, enjoying the cries of horror and pain of her victims. It scared Allen slightly.

"Oh, I am sorry," Mizuki said, her gaze leaning down. "I must have scared you, Brother Allen. I just… no, I have no excuse."

"Uh? Oh, no no no! You didn't do anything wrong. It's alright!" Allen protested, waving his arms in a _calm down_ gesture.

"Brother Allen, do you know anything about our mission?" the girl murmured.

"Eh?"

"What? You mean you were never told of it?"

"Told of what?"

"Oh, my." Mizuki shook her head. "I guess I must elaborate."

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

When the morning came, Allen found that he had not slept a wink since his conversation with Mizuki. Her words and mythical theory on the purpose of the sun and moon had startled him, and he found himself pondering the statement. When the light of the said star broke through the sky rim and filled his room, he decided that staying in bed was not going to solve the problem. He got up and dressed himself.

Upon leaving, he ran into the said young child of whom he had spoken to that night. Mizuki was clad in her Exorcist dress and her cloak, though her sword was absent. "Good morning, Mizuki," Allen waved.

"Oh, hello Brother Allen," the younger responded with a smile. "Did you manage to get back to sleep?"

"Yep," he lied. "Oh, and thank you for telling me about our mission. I don't know why Komui didn't tell me about it."

"Perhaps he assumed you already knew," Mizuki inferred. "It does seem like a fairly easy assignment."

"Yeah," Allen agreed as they walked down the corridor to the mess hall. "I know that there are five generals, my master Cross being one of them, but I have yet to meet the other four."

"We will soon see them," Mizuki beamed.

Upon entering the mess, they two Exorcists were greeted with a scream of disgust and pain. They turned to one side of the chamber to see someone lying on the floor, moaning in pain. Upon closer realization, they found that it was really…

"Brother Krory!" Mizuki exclaimed, dropping down to her knees next to him.

Allen ran up to Jeryy, who was on the other side of the poor Exorcist, and cried, "What's wrong with him?" Krory was holding his throat and there were tears in his eyes.

Jeryy looked up at Allen. "Mr. Krory here, he wanted to try Soba noodles and he did it all wrong! He thought the Wong-tong was bread, the dipping sauce soup, and the noodles Italian pasta. He ate each of them separately and got the smart idea to down the Wasabi! **(GO WASABI! XD)**"

Allen gasped and looked down at poor Krory, whose face had turned purple. "It was the worst food I have ever tasted in my life!" he whined, rocking his head back and forth.

Next to the poor man, Allen saw Kanda Yu place his used chop sticks on his tray and stand. "Kanda, you should have taught him how to eat it properly," Allen scolded.

Without turning around, Kanda sneered, "I don't have time to babysit, unlike you apparently."

As he walked away, Allen saw Mizuki glaring at him with daggers in her eyes. Especially her one red eye; that really frightened Allen. He knew that she'd go and discuss this matter with him later.

As Kanda left, he passed his _favorite_ idiot rabbit, who just happened to be Lavi. "Ya done eating already?" Lavi asked. "You have an assignment to get to?"

With a straight and emotionless face, Kanda responded, "I'm going on a mission to Finland soon."

"Well, at least you're staying busy, Yu."

Kanda glared pistols. "How many times have I told you not to call me by that name?"

Lavi raised his hands defensively. "Whoa there!" he said. Then, the red head leaned to the side and peeked around Kanda. "Speaking of missions, Allen I ran into chief Komui earlier and he said…"

"I already know of my mission to see General Yeager," Allen assured. So, Komui was waiting until today to tell me? The young Exorcist shook his white locks.

"Oh? Well, alright then." Lavi walked over to Jeryy and sat across from Mizuki. "Man, what happened to him?"

Both Jeryy and Mizuki glared daggers at Kanda's back. "Soba," they hissed him unison.

"I will be right back," Mizuki said, gently laying Krory's head in Lavi's care before storming out of the mess hall. Allen swore he saw the steam emitting from her ears.

Allen backed away from her as she passed. Lavi and Jeryy both sweat dropped. "What's up with her?" Jeryy asked, worry infecting his tone.

"I think she's upset that Kanda didn't help Krory," Allen answered. "She does care a lot for her Exorcist kind, like family. And I don't think she'll take too kindly if anyone hurts them, and that includes from the Order."

"Why don't you go check up on them?" Lavi suggested. "We got Krory under control."

Allen nodded his head and dashed away from mess, out the door and followed the sound of footsteps.

After about a minute of pursuit, Allen caught up with Mizuki and Kanda, who were facing each other and glaring daggers at one another. Allen hid behind a corner, scared of the consequences that would unravel if he were to get involved.

"What do you want?" Kanda sneered.

"Why did you not help Brother Krory?" Mizuki asked. "He is clearly not used to our newer society and needs our assistance in understanding so. If he is misled, he can hurt himself!"

Kanda sneered. "Che. Why should I have to babysit him? Or rather yet, why should you care about him?"

"Because all Exorcists are brothers and sisters, just like in a real church," Mizuki responded. Allen was sure glad she didn't have her sword handy, or else she might want to duel Kanda. "We need to look out for each other, no matter the circumstance."

Kanda's eye twitched and Allen drew in a sharp breath. His hand was reaching for Mugen, and the white-haired boy feared that Mizuki was about to get sliced in half. Suddenly, Kanda dropped his gaze and his threatening hand retreated to his side.

"Che. Fine, if it will quit your ranting. I understand what you mean. There are not a lot of us, anyway."

Allen's eyes threatened to pop out of their sockets. Did that little kid just manage to talk some sense into Kanda? He had only managed to do that once, and that required the use of his left hand!

Mizuki's face softened, much to Allen's gratitude. Her scary face really was frightening. "Well, that is good. I wish you much luck on your mission. Say hi and good luck to Sister Annie for me please!" She leaned up and gave Kanda a bear hug, then darted down the corridor. She passed Allen without even giving him a glance.

Allen had ducked back behind the corner when Mizuki ran by, and was very thankful that she hadn't seen him and assumed that he had been spying on her. He let go of his breath and peeked back once more to check on Kanda. His face was flushed and his eyes were big. He then recomposed himself and continued his walk to his destination.

Allen stood there, pondering what he just witnessed. That Mizuki, he thought, really is someone different.

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

The train station was crammed packed with people that day, more than usual. Allen and Mizuki both waited at the station, each holding a suitcase. Allen sighed deeply as they boarding the train. "I really don't want to go on this trip," he complained. "Why'd he have to make me?"

"Probably because you are a rare type of Exorcist, Brother Allen," Mizuki suggested. Allen mentally cursed himself for talking aloud.

The two boarded the train and it took off down the country side. They managed to find a car that was mostly empty. A couple single passengers sat at the back and front of the car. Allen and Mizuki sat next to each other and took to the ride in silence. When they went through a tunnel, Allen stared at his reflection in the window, taking in the sight of his left scar.

It has gotten darker, he thought as he moved his bangs away from his forehead to reveal the pentagram that was drawn to his flesh. And it's looking more and more like the mark of an Akuma.

"Brother Allen, is something the matter?" Allen shifted his gaze in the reflection to find Mizuki looking at him with much concern. "What is that on your face?"

Allen sighed and slumped back into his seat, away from the window. "I have this cursed left eye. It lets me see the souls attached to Akuma, though it is not a pretty sight."

Mizuki nodded her head and stared straight forward, at the back of the seat in front of her. Allen glanced at her face and saw that she looked very worried. Is she concerned about the mark on my face? Allen wondered. Hence, he said nothing.

Upon arrival at their destination, Allen and Mizuki both found it to be a breath-taking sight. The sky was a clear blue, with no clouds, and the air was crisp and fresh, unlike in the city. Windmills gently churned the air and flowers were a sight for butterflies. One landed on Mizuki's nose, and she went cross-eyed to look at it. She even stuck her tongue out to try and eat it! Allen nearly fell down to the ground laughing.

"Put your tongue away, Mizuki," Allen giggled. Mizuki frowned, but stuck her tongue back in her mouth.

"I was not about to eat the butterfly, Brother Allen," Mizuki explained. "After all, Monarch butterflies are poisonous. Besides, I would never harm a creature of this beauty. I was just goofing off."

"Well, it might be wise to not be so silly around General Yeager," Allen confessed. "I hear he is very strict about manners."

Mizuki pouted. "Bummer."

Allen had to smile again at that. She may have looked like Kanda, but her personality was far from his.

They walked for a short distance away from the station. Allen glanced around, looking for a possible Finder to meet them, but none were present. "Someone was supposed to me us here, but how long is that going to take?" Mizuki only shrugged in response.

"You must be Allen Walker," a voice said. The two Exorcists turned to find a man wearing cream robes and a phone box on his back walk up to them. He had brown hair and a beard. "Nice to meet you. My name's Thierry. I'm a Finder with the Unit assigned to General Yeager."

Allen smiled. Guess he would not have to wait long after all. "So Thierry, I guess you know who I am already. Thanks for coming out this way to pick me up." He and Mizuki bowed their heads.

"We appreciate it very much, sir," Mizuki said. She held out the case she held to the Finder. "We are on a Currier Mission. Chief Komui back at headquarters instructed us to give this over to General Yeager."

"Whoa, hold on," Thierry exclaimed. Allen immediately knew something was wrong. "You say that the case is for the General?" Mizuki nodded her head, her own face creased with worry and confusion.

"Oh dear," the Finder muttered. "I'm terribly sorry to inform you, but the General is no longer here. He made his way toward Belgium the moment he heard there was Innocence there."

"Belgium? Well, der…" Allen found himself standing there like an idiot. He didn't have enough money for a third train trip to Belgium.

As if noticing this, Thierry piped up, "Well, the border is not too far from here ."

Mizuki frowned. "Well, thank you for the information, Mr. Thierry. Brother Allen, we had better be leaving now." Allen was still contemplating the fact that General Yeager was not there. He snapped out of his daze when Mizuki elbowed him in the side.

Back at the station, Allen and Thierry sat on one of the benches while Mizuki went off looking at the flowers. Allen watched as she would be admiring the flowers, then see a butterfly and chase after it, like a little puppy.

After a while, Allen sighed. "The train isn't coming, is it?" he asked Thierry, though it was more of a statement rather than a question.

"Well, let's just say it isn't coming any time soon," Thierry responded. Allen sat back in his seat. At least Thierry was being a bit more positive than he was being. Mizuki was still chasing the butterflies when she tripped and landed on her face. She sat up giggling.

"I'd give the train another two hours or so," the Finder smiled. That statement made Allen relax a touch. At least now he'd know just how long to wait. He sighed and moved his gaze from the flowers to the sky.

"So, Chief Komui told me that the General is strict when it comes to manners," the Exorcist stated. For Allen, it was too quiet, even with the younger child's playful laughter. He needed to strike up a conversation. His golem, Timcampy, had flown off his shoulder and went off to help Mizuki capture butterflies.

"Yeah sure." The Finder turned to face Allen. "I mean, sometimes he be a stickler for table manners and proper language, but I've worked around him long enough to know that he's a really nice guy."

That took Allen aback? "What?" he breathed. "He's a nice guy? The General?" It was such as shock that Allen found himself standing, but didn't care. Thierry stared at him, surprised and speechless.

"Um, why the sudden outburst?" Thierry asked, still remaining calm. Allen realized his mistake with a blast of embarrassment and relaxed his outstretched arms.

"Oh, forgive me," he murmured, one hand going behind his head. "It's just that I trouble equating the words 'nice guy' when talking about a General of any kind. That's all."

The young Exorcist had a brief flash back to his former master, Cross. He imagined him drunk off his mind again, holding a weapon, shouting, "Hell, I'd rather lose a thumb than go back there!"

Thierry smiled, as if knowing Allen's trauma. "General Yeager is a genuine and kind leader. He knows a wide variety of subjects." His hand reached out to touch a Monarch butterfly. "And he teaches us about them."

Mizuki came bounding over to the two, panting and out of breath. "Darn it, how did you catch the butterfly? I have been chasing it and it never comes to me," she complained, resting her hands on her knees. Her Exorcist dress was wrinkled and pasted with flower petals. Her face and hair were beaded with sweat. Some of the hair in her braid was falling out, making it look messy.

Thierry smiled and reached out the finger with the butterfly to her. "You have to be gentle with such delicate beings. They will run from you if they see you as a threat." Mizuki's eyes grew wide and she slowly raised her hand to the beautiful insect. It crawled to her hand when the two fingers met. The child smiled as the wings aired themselves. Then, Timcampy flew over and scared the butterfly away. Mizuki growled, upset, and started chasing the golem.

"How should I put it?" Thierry wondered aloud to Allen. "The General acts somewhat of a mentor to us all. I heard that before he joined the Order, he taught young children. So maybe it's natural for him."

Allen watched as Timcampy flew over Mizuki, while the child continued to jump in the air, flailing her arms. She pouted as she couldn't reach the golem above her, who still continued to follow the butterfly. "He sounds like a really great guy," the Exorcist inferred. "I look forward to meeting with him."

Mizuki came jogging back to the two, pouting. Her stockings had a tear on her left knee. "That darn golem," she muttered angrily. Above her, Timcampy hung in the air, gladly out of her reach.

Allen chuckled at her behavior. She could really be a little kid when she wanted to be. "Mizuki, we're going to be here a while. It wouldn't be smart to go getting yourself all dirty."

"I am not dirty!" she protested, then looked down at her clothes. "I stand corrected." She tried to brush some of the petals off her uniform.

"Mizuki, I've never seen you before," Thierry said. "Are you new?"

"Yes, sir," the girl responded. "I just came to the Order not even a week ago. I am here with Brother Allen to see how the missions are undergone."

Thierry's eyes wandered to her sword. "So, what's your Innocence? Does it involve your sword?"

"Not really," the girl confessed. Allen leaned in, curious. "I chose my own name for my Innocence; the _Akuma no Chi_, or Blood of the Demon. My blood is the weapon itself. It kills the Akuma, takes on its own form at my will." To demonstrate, the girl unsheathed her sword a couple inches and drew her hand along the blade, creating a fine like that oozed blood. She held the hand out to the two men and at first it was just a dark red liquid. However, it soon took its own shape. The blood boiled and hissed, rolled into little balls that sprouted legs. In a second, little bugs were crawling along her hand and arms. Mizuki narrowed her eyes and they parasites reverted back to blood that dripped off her hand and sleeve.

Allen just stared in surprise. Thierry's eyebrow was threatening to escape. Mizuki stuck her sword back into its seethe and pulled her hand into her coat sleeve, possibly to dispense of her wound. "I just use the sword to help control my attack," she explained to Thierry. "I'm not really sure what it is, and I really have yet to meet an Exorcist with a power similar to mine."

"Well, I think that it's safe to say that your Innocence is a first," Allen remarked. Mizuki just beamed.

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

Belgium was not in the best shape when the trio arrived a few hours later. The sky was covered with a gray cloud and nearby factories bellowed smog, making Allen cough. "So," he addressed to Thierry after he got over his coughing fit, "there's Innocence in this town?"

"Yes," the Finder answered confidently, "we're absolutely certain there's Innocence somewhere within the city. However, the location of General Yeager is still somewhat up in the air."

"It is too bad that there is no one here to ask if they have seen him," Mizuki remarked. Allen glanced around the buildings on either side of the group and realized that she was right. The houses were well locked and silent. Smoke continued to stream from the chimneys so people were home, just not out.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Allen saw a young boy looking at them through an open window. A woman, who must have been his mother, gently took him by the shoulders and guided him away. She then pulled green curtains over the window.

"Listen Thierry," Allen said, causing the group to stop, "we need to contact General Yeager right away." People in this town are in fear, he thought. We need to find the General and destroy the Akuma doing this to these poor people.

"Why?" the Finder asked.

Allen turned to him with determination inscribed on his face. "If he's still within the city, then the wireless golem should be able to reach him. Grab it."

"That's the problem," the Finder explained. "General Yeager doesn't have a golem anymore. I'm afraid his golem stopped working recently, and he never got a new one."

"Brother Allen, is it possible that the package for the General is a new golem?" Mizuki asked. Allen opened the case and sitting on a purple cloth was a black and white golem with its wings spread out.

Allen sighed. There was one way out. He turned to Thierry. "Isn't there another way of contacting him?"

His answer was, "No, not from here. Though if he contacted headquarters since we've left he may have notified them of his position. In which case we can use that to track him down."

Allen found it stressful that Thierry's statement was the only way to get word to the General. They didn't have time do to such. He stood up, away from the open case on the ground. "We don't have time to contact headquarters, which is why I think we should continue our search on foot, at least for the time being."

"Brother Allen, why are you acting so agitated?" Mizuki asked. "Is there something we should know?"

"It's the way the town's people are acting," he answered. "I've seen that look before. It's an Akuma." He turned to face the Finder. "The sense that it unleashed when the Innocence was discovered attracted Akuma to this town," he explained.

"You sure?"

Mizuki's gasped answered it. "I sense them, Brother Allen," she whispered, slightly shaking. "One is a level two Akuma. There are several level one Akuma accompanying it."

Allen, startled by her prediction, activated his own left eye. He could see, about three hundred meters ahead, an Akuma running off with a glowing orbs in its hand. Behind it was a horse drawn carriage.

"I see it!" Allen exclaimed. He took off running, with the girl and the Finder right on his heels. They sprinted after the carriage, until it brought them to a dead end in a cliff side. The level one Akuma were attacking the carriage, or more specifically the man next to it.

"There he is!" Thierry cried out.

Allen watched as chains twirled and spun from the man's robe, turning into blades that repelled the Akuma's attack. In the smoke, a chain shot out and wrapped around a nearby Akuma, pulling it to the ground and throwing it against the cliff side.

"Amazing," Allen breathed.

The level two Akuma shouted, "You don't know when to quit! I'm tired of showing you mercy, old man!" As it laughed, the level one Akuma all surged forward on the fighting Exorcist.

Allen and Mizuki wasted no time. They darted forward, Allen revealing his left hand, and Mizuki drawing her sword. Allen's hand turned into a large claw and Mizuki had cut her hand again, staining her sword with the red liquid. The two cried out battle cries in unison, ready to thwart the Akuma, to save their souls…

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

_**Whee, fun chapter!**_

_**I'd like to announce that I will be closing the OC line for the time being. I'd like to thank all of you who have given me your OC's to use.**_

_**The Diamond Cross**_

_**Happycafegirl**_

_**Aspect1**_

_**DMGLover12564**_

_**14**__**th**__** Musician**_

_**Snookens5**_

_**Annie Matsukaze**_

_**Thank you so much you guys! I really appreciate it!**_

_**HOPPLA PEPS!**_


	9. Chapter 7: Meetings Under the Moon

_**Hoppla everyone!**_

_**I am trying to stick to my resolution, and I will try to update at least one chapter each week.**_

_**Thank you all for your contribution to my story. I really appreciate it. **_

_**BlackRoseNecromancer does not own D Gray Man. **_

**Allen Walker**

From the cliff, monsters descended down to the ground, their sights set on the elder man. The carriage behind him held the Finders and the horses whined in fear. Allen Walker and young Mizuki sprinted to the battle, both activating their Innocence. Allen felt power surge through his left arm, transforming it into a deadly claw. Behind him, he heard Mizuki's footsteps.

The Level Two Akuma crackled hysterically as its comrades, the Level One Akuma, plummeted from the dark sky, guns set on the man below. Allen gritted his teeth and cried out in anger, ready to destroy the demons before him.

One of the Level One Akuma saw him and began to surge forward, but it never got far. Allen performed a hook punch and sliced a deep gash in the monster's metal flesh. It exploded soon after. Two more Akuma saw the down fall of their soldier and rushed Allen. He felt his arm crackle with energy and transformed it into a gun. Taking aim, he shot the demons down.

Hearing a blast from his left, Allen risked a glance. There was an Akuma on the ground, a red sheet covering it. Allen could see that it was really crimson bugs, parasites devouring the flesh of the beast. From the side Allen could not see, Mizuki flipped onto the Akuma and drove her sword into its face. The demon dissolved in a black haze. The child darted out from the mist and swung her weapon at the Akuma to her right, the blood staining the creature. Immediately, its hover began to waver as a red wave of pests multiplied all over it.

Allen pulled his eyes away from his younger comrade and focused his attention on the elder Exorcist in front of him. General Yeager threw his arms out, revealing the chains that wrapped around his torso. His hands flung out to his sides, and the spear tips of his chains shot out and looped. Each spear head broke apart to release at least six new heads, which drove into the Akuma before they could react. The Level One Akuma army was destroyed in an instant.

The Level Two leader stood hopelessly against the wall of the cliff, unable to control the death and destruction of its pupils. "Wait!" it cried as pieces of the Akuma bodies were dispensed around it. "What the . . .? No!" it cried as its army's souls fled the scene.

"Bastards!" it wailed. "No! No! No! No! NO!" it screamed as three holes appear in its chest and midriff, expelling torpedo bullets that whizzed through the air. General Yeager spun his chains, and the deadly bullets bounced right off. He then flung the chain in the direction of the Level Two Akuma. The monster stood as the chains wrapped around it, pressing its arms to its sides. It tried to move, to no avail.

"Any last words?" the General taunted. Surprisingly to Allen, the Akuma just laughed again. He began to wonder if that was why the beast looked like a Joker.

"I should ask the same for you!" the demon chuckled, as it began to wriggle out of the chains binding it. It shot out like an arrow being released from a bow, and the face on its abdomen morphed into a cannon spout. "Die!" the Akuma jeered as it prepared to fire.

The General glanced up at the demon, not making any moves to dodge. Allen's eyes grew wide as he watched the action before him. To his left, Mizuki raced to his side, her hands cut to ribbons, but otherwise alright.

"General Yeager!" Allen called. "Just stay where you are. I will handle it from here!" With another battle cry, Allen's gun arm aimed, charging itself in record speed, preparing to fire a shining bullet. The light seemed to either bypass the Akuma, but with a painful scream of realization, the beast met the same fate as its comrades; an explosion of death.

A glowing green orb fell from its hold, which hit the ground softly. Upon closer examination, Allen could see that looked like two gears, one inside the other, guarding a small ball of white light in the center. General Yeager bent down and removed the object from the dusty surface. He inspected it for a moment, possibly checking it for damage, and then turned to Allen.

"I take it you're Allen Walker," the elder man said. "I'd like to thank you for saving me. You are brave."

Allen felt himself get flustered, just as he always did when someone said something nice about him. "Oh, it was nothing," he responded, his hand once again going to the back of his head.

The General turned to Mizuki. "And who are you?" he asked kindly.

"My name is Mizuki, Brother Yeager," she stated, bowing her head. "Your abilities are extraordinary. A true warrior, you are."

"We are glad you're safe," Allen piped up, "and that you were able to recapture the Innocence." Allen, for some reason, felt that Mizuki should not be talking. His left eye activated once again, but the light around the girl was blackened and not interpretable.

"At a price," General Yeager said. He walked to the cliff edge and gazed out into the town of the fearful. "Many Innocent people have lost their lives here," he said.

He turned back to the group. "We should tell them that there is no more need to worry."

Mizuki smiled. "We had better get down there, then. Race you, Brother Allen!" she called as she took off down the slope. Allen stared at her dark hair bounce from side to side.

"That girl, is she new at the Order?" Yeager asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. She came to the Order not even a week ago."

"There is something about her that makes me calm, at ease," the General confessed. "I take it that she is even younger than you, Allen?"

"Yeah," he stated. "Mizuki lost her memory a year ago, but we thinks she fourteen."

"Her Innocence is odd. I've never really seen one like hers."

"Hey! Brother Allen! Brother Yeager!" Mizuki called, now returning to them. "It is no fun when you do not try," she pouted.

Allen felt himself sweat drop. Of course, she was still just a kid.

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

The towns' people gathered in a U shape around the Exorcists, egger to hear of their news. General Yeager stepped up, while Mizuki, Allen, and the Finders huddled behind him.

"Had we acted sooner," the General began, "the loss of life in your town would have been avoided." Allen felt perplexed. The whole point of this was the apologize to the people about their mistake? "For that," he continued, taking Allen out of his thoughts, "I apologize. Please forgive me," he said, bowing his head.

Allen saw that Mizuki and the Finders had also bowed their heads, following the General's example. Allen, not wanting to be left out or considered unjust and rude, bent his back and bowed slightly.

One of the towns' people, a roly-poly man, responded, "The apology is unnecessary, sir. Because you reacted at all, many more lives have been saved that would have otherwise been lost."

The woman next to him, the one who had closed the curtains before, spoke up. "We appreciate what you've done for us, from the bottom of our hearts." She and the rest of the group bowed their heads. "We will be forever in your debt."

Allen let his head rise, although he was again in surprise. They weren't in trouble? That made the weight on his shoulders lift. He thought that they would have been kicked out of another town!

The white haired Exorcist felt a tug on his sleeve. Mizuki leaned up and whispered, "What just occurred?"

To which he could only reply, "Being humble has its benefits."

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

When the sun was down and the moon was out, the three Exorcists and their Finders spent the night in the carriage that General Yeager was in possession of. The horses had been grazing for the time being, leaving their masters to dine.

General Yeager stood at the miniature stove inside of the carriage, while Allen, Mizuki, and a few other Finders sat at a table, waiting for their food.

"So, you're General Cross's apprentice, I take it?" the elder man observed.

"Uh, yes." Allen shot Mizuki a glance, who shrugged in response. Her hands had been mummified in bandages, and he wondered how she'd be able to handle her utensils.

Even though the General's back was to them, Allen could feel his face contort with pity, just like all others. "I've heard that training under him can be hellish."

Allen quickly agreed. "Yeah, that's about right." Then the realization hit him; unintentionally and indirectly, he had insulted his master, who was a General, and there was a General before him! "Oh, don't take that the wrong way!" he exclaimed, waving his hands in gesture. "It was worth it! I appreciate everything Master Cross did for me."

Allen kept a smile on his face, but in reality he was scared out of his wits. What if one of the Finders somehow told Cross that he said that, or he somehow found out? Then Allen could see his death. In a flash, he imagined himself lying on the ground, starving, with whip lashes on his bare back. In the shadows, Cross stood with a gun in hand, already aiming it at him. The thought made his heart beat faster.

Across from him, Allen saw Mizuki watch him with mournful eyes, as if she could see the hell that he had been put through. "Brother Allen, your master is not here, so there is no need to be so humble towards him." The soft expression on her face died away as she grimaced. "From what I have heard, I really do not want to be meeting Brother Cross any time soon."

General Yeager chuckled, carefully tending to the steaks they were to eat. "Cross is an interesting fellow, as a human being, he needs some work in acts of right and social graces, but no one is more in tune to the extermination of Akuma."

Allen sat up, taking in every word. He had never thought of his master in that context, really. Well, he was an adequate teacher, and he was wise in the art of Exorcism, but his lust for women and parties overshadowed that fact.

The General continued. "I believe that is why he made you his apprentice, because you have housed Innocence in your body since birth."

"Is that true, Brother Allen?" Mizuki sat forward. "Oh wow. That is so neat! I bet you have a lot of memories in which you have used your power." Allen saw the sadness in her eyes, and he quickly remembered that she had had amnesia for most of her life. The thought made his heart clamp.

"As you already know," the elder Exorcist continued, "each of us five Generals carry several pieces of Innocence in the field at all times, in order to seek out worth accommodators. Including the Innocence I collected today, I have eight pieces in my possession."

Mizuki piped up. "If you have so many pieces, Brother Yeager, why are you not under attack all the time? Is it not so dangerous if you even have a single piece?"

The sizzling of the steak ceased when the General removed them from the pan and killed the heat of the stove. He placed the meat on a platter and turned to the table. He began to place the meat slabs on each of the five plates. "I don't know how many pieces I can collect before putting myself in danger, nor do I know of the amount of accommodators I can find in the time I have left in this world. But to end this war, I must continue the quest for Innocence."

The General slid down in the booth seat next to Mizuki. "Now please, eat. This is how I choose to show my appreciation."

Mizuki beamed and Allen grinned. "Thank you, Brother Yeager,"the youngest said, "but…us…"

"General," Allen spoke up, "I didn't do anything to deserve this kindness."

"This meal is not thanks for saving me, but in honor of you two becoming Exorcists and enduring its hardships."

Realization hit Allen. This General was so much unlike his master, and he was not used to it at all!

"Though you're a full-fledged member of the Order, it is also difficult to deal with the horrors of war, especially as young as you both are. The least you deserve for making such a profound sacrifice to the Order is a good meal every now and then."

Yep, _totally_ not like Cross.

"Thank you, General Yeager," Allen breathed.

_**Weee family moment! :D:D:D:D:D:D**_

Allen picked up his fork and knife and tenderly cut the juicy meat slab. He hummed in gratitude and stuffed his face. It was gone in two bites! Then he proceeded to pretty much eat everything on his quarter of the table. As he munched, he continued to say positive criticism for the food, to which General Yeager smiled and thanked.

The Finders, however, did not touch their plates, as they were watching Allen munch away. He heard Thierry breathe, "Unbelievable." He didn't hear Mizuki at all, which led him to think that she was staring as well. No matter, the food was too good for him to care.

"It's quite common now for that the host for parasite-type accommodators to have abnormally large appetites, as you can see," the General explained calmly. "Very impressive."

Allen realized that he had just downed the salad bowl, as well as all the other side dishes on the table. He apologized with an embarrassed blush, "I'm sorry. I cleared the table."

"Oh no! Don't worry about it, son," Yeager replied. "Eat as much as you like. It is compliments to the chef if the customer likes the cooking."

"Brother Allen." Said Exorcist looked to see Mizuki offering a plate to him, containing salad, two rolls, and half of a meat slab. Allen peeked over her plate to see that she had only half a roll and the other have of her share of meat on a side dish plate.

"Unlike you, my metabolism is really low, so I do not have to eat nearly as much," the girl explained. "You can have some of my share, if you wish."

"It's alright, Mizuki," General Yeager said as he got up from the table. "I have more food I can give Allen, so go ahead and eat yours." Mizuki obliged, setting the plate back down, but there was a hint of melancholy on her face. It was only seen for a brief second by Allen, before her bangs swept over her eyes.

"He is just like as you had described him, Thierry," Allen remarked. "General Yeager, he's a really nice guy just like you were telling me." He sat up and said aloud, "Sir, you must have been a fantastic teacher, back in the day. I'm sure all of your students couldn't wait to get the school every morning to learn from the best."

"Actually, I wasn't a good teacher by any stretch of the imagination, because I wasn't able to protect them."

And so, the meal was interrupted with the General's sad story of how his students were killed by an Akuma. The words bit the air like needles, or so it seemed to Allen. Mizuki's face was still hidden by her bangs but he swore he saw a tear fall from her red eye.

Allen remembered that she had only been a member of the Order for not even a week, and yet all of it was being thrown onto her shoulders. He wondered if she could take it anymore…

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Gah short chapter!**_

_**Hoppla!**_


	10. Chapter 8: Despair Under the Moon

_**Grrr! I am sorry about not updating last week. . It was Chinese New Year and I was too busy helping my mom cook.**_

_**But, I am back! And I will be talking a bit more about the OC characters! **_

_**Disclaimer: BlackRoseNecromancer does not own D Gray Man.**_

**Lenalee**

As usual, the Science Department was in chaos, and tired, cranky mechanics and inventors sat around trying to finish their work.

Lenalee, being the nice girl that she was, passed around cups of coffee to the young inventors of the Order. They all greedily drank the dark, thin liquid as they worked, eager to finish their research so they could get some sleep.

Lenalee made a mental note to discuss this matter with her brother.

Having no real task of herself to accomplish, Lenalee put herself to work by organizing the books that littered the floor. That was a tough task, as have of the novel and texts were off of their shelves, misplaced, or in use by those of the European Branch. Still, the Exorcist had found a loop hole. She activated her Innocence and using her godly speed, carefully placed the books even on the peaks of the bookshelves.

She made herself do other tasks as well; helping Jeryy clean the kitchen, tending to wounded Finders in the medical ward, and delivering messages. She accomplished all of the tasks in less than an hour.

The teen strolled into the Science Department once again, now holding a second tray that contained a dozen or so white mugs, filled to the brim with more black, thin coffee that steamed approvingly. Lenalee sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment. She was unusually tired for some odd reason. She had just been so restless even since a few nights ago. She felt that something was wrong, yet there was, nothing that she could see or sense.

"Hey! Lenalee!" a voice called as she handed a mug to a much grateful Jake Russell. "Can you give us a hand for a moment?"

"Yeah, sure thing," she answered back. Carrying her have-empty try in her hands, the teen followed the voice to a table that was cluttered with scraps of metal and metal-working tools. Two men stood on either side of the table, one with shaggy blonde hair and a few stubs of hair sprouting from his chin; and a slightly younger person with a black skull shirt and large spectacles that concealed his eyes.

"Good afternoon, Reever. And Johnny," Lenalee smiled as she handed them their coffee mugs.

Johnny's eyes, unseen, bulged. "It's afternoon already?"

"Drink some of the coffee, it will help get your mind back on track," Reever explained as he gulped his. He turned back to Lenalee. "We called you over her because we need your help in testing our new invention." He gestured to the table before them. Lenalee spotted the device; a large, oddly colored globe. The continents were green with brighter green outlining each country. The seas were a deep seaweed color. At the base of the globe was a screen that read out latitude and longitude coordinates.

"Miss Maya Shang helped us make this," Johnny announced proudly. "She really is an Einstein." Lenalee felt a small ping in her head and glanced around, looking for their newest scientist. Nearby, the said woman was standing at one of the bookshelves, her eyes fixed on a novel on the anatomy of blood. She raised her gaze slightly and fixed it with Lenalee. The teen saw the sadness and hurt, as well and slight anger in the woman's deep brown orbs. The contact ceased when Maya went back to reading her book.

"Hey, Lenalee, are you alright?" Johnny shook her shoulder slightly. The teen returned from her daze and nodded.

"We call this contraption the Innocence Map," Reever proudly stated. "We can use it to find Exorcists around the globe. We add a drop of their blood here," he pointed to a slide on the table, "and slide it into here." Once again, his finger directed Lenalee's eyes to a thin rectangular slot in the base of the machine. "It will analyze where an Exorcist is based on a chip that will be installed in the cross pattern on your coats.

"Wow, that seems neat," Lenalee complimented. "It will help us send help to other Exorcists out in the field."

"However," a woman said, "in order for it to work, it requires a drop of blood from the Exorcist." Maya stepped up to Lenalee, holding a small syringe. "May I please take a sample?"

Lenalee hesitated, thinking about possible consequences. One rang out in her mind. "I'm not sure if my brother will be alright with you testing this on me, at least not without his permission."

"It should be alright." A fresh face stopped by the table, a woman with green eyes, red hair, and a silver rose necklace hung around her neck. Alisa Vaize gently took an alcohol pad from her pocket and held up Lenalee's wrist. Gently, she smeared the smelly disinfectant on her skin. Lenalee grimaced as the smell reached her nose.

"This project is going to be a success, so there's no worry about Komui worrying his head," Alisa explained. "Maya, if you will do the honors." Maya Shang gently held Lenalee's wrist, the needle hovering above.

"Are you alright with this?" Maya asked.

Lenalee gulped. "Yes. I give you my permission."

"Sorry if it stings," Maya said, then gently sunk the needle into the teen's pale flesh. Lenalee winced, but said nothing. She watched as a red sticky substance bubbled into the syringe. Maya quickly pulled the needle from Lenalee, releasing a small gasp. Alisa gave the teen a small cotton ball, which was immediately pressed over the small hole to stop the potential fatal bleeding. The teen's eyes flicked back to Maya's hands, where she noticed small, very faint scars drawing random patterns on her skin. However, they were so light, Lenalee wondered if her eyes were playing tricks on her, and said nothing.

Reever took the slide and fit a second, matching piece of thin plastic over the glass. He then slid it into the slot that was present on the new device. There was a beeping noise and the slide was ejected, no blood staining it. Lenalee was in pure awe, which only grew when her name was displayed on the small screen: _Lenalee Lee_. On the globe, a small dot appeared in the country of England, more specifically on a remote pillar of Earth. More specifically still, at the Black Order.

"It works!" Johnny cheered.

Reever grinned with satisfaction. "Finally! Something that doesn't blow up."

"Nice work, you guys," Alisa said, smiling with approval. Lenalee grinned as well, still awed at the fact that the machine had worked so well. Glancing to her left, however, she saw Maya staring at the machine with a grin face.

"We are in trouble," she said solemnly, breaking through the cheerful atmosphere. "We have used the chief Komui's sister without his permission on one of the inventions. He will surely throw a fit."

Alisa seemed to grimace at the name, or perhaps her mistake. Lenalee wasn't sure which. "He may have our licenses!" she groaned.

"Hey sis, what are you so upset about?" a fresh, new voice asked calmly. The agitated expression on the said woman's face was immediately replaced with love and kindness of a child. A man wearing Exorcist clothes strolled up to the work table. His hair was a mix of Irish red and straw blonde, creating a strawberry-blonde color. His eyes were a green-brown fleck mix, and his skin well worn with marks of battle. At his side was a chain scythe that glittered gold, bringing out the yellow in his hair.

Alisa ran up to the man and gave him a bear hug. "Welcome back, Nero!" she greeted.

The young man, now known as Nero, smiled and ruffled his sister's red hair. "Hey, how've you been, sis?"

"Good afternoon, Nero," Lenalee said. It had been a while since she had seen Nero. He had been brought to the Order by force, leaving his sister behind. She agreed to work for the Order when she was fifteen, in order to be closer to her brother. Now, almost five years have passed, and the two still had a strong bond, and were very critical members to the Order's progress, both out in the field and in the Science Department.

"Hey Dark Boots," Nero said, waving. He often referred to Exorcist's by their Innocence name. It was just another way for the Exorcists to feel more like family.

"You're just in time, Nero," Reever said. "We have this new contraption here, that will help us track our Exorcists. If we could have a sample of your blood please."

"Sure thing." Nero walked up to the table and removed his chain scythe from his belt. He ran his fingers across the sharp blade, cutting a fine line in his skin. Johnny produced another clean slide for him to place his blood on. The slide was then inserted into the slot in the machine and popped out seconds later. A second blip appeared on the globe, in the same position as the first.

"Well done, guys!" Lenalee exclaimed, clapping her hands. "This should really be a great achievement."

"The only problem is that we need to add blood from every Exorcist in order for it to work," Johnny explained. "As you know, Mizuki, Allen, Annie, and Kanda are still gone, as well as the Generals."

"Who's Mizuki?" Nero asked.

"She came to the Order not even a week ago," Maya said. "She has an Innocence much like Kanda, and she uses a sword she calls _Mugen_, although her Innocence is nothing like the Mugen Kanda has."

Nero grinned. "Maybe I should call her Mugen Jr. or Mini-Mugen. Ha! That is gold!" Nero chuckled to himself, and Alisa joined along.

"We need to tell Chief Komui about this," Reever stated. "Lenalee, Maya, Nero; will you three go up to his office and tell him to come down here please?"

"I've already heard." Lenalee tensed and gulped, and she swore so did the others in the room. Faces hid behind stacks of books and people ducked behind bookcases.

Komui had steam emitting from his ears as he walked up to the table to inspect the invention. His eyes grew as he read the two names on the small screen: _Nero Vaize_ and _Lenalee Lee_.

"Did you test this machine on my little Lenalee?" he snarled at Reever.

Strike one.

Lenalee felt what was to occur next, and knew it wouldn't be good. She stepped in front of Reever, who gladly cowered behind her.

"I gave them my permission," she said. "The machine is used to track the locations of Exorcists, but it requires a sample of blood in order for it to work."

"You cut her skin?" Komui gasped.

Strike two.

"Alisa used some rubbing alcohol and Maya used a clean syringe," Lenalee countered. "It was a safe environment. And besides, the machine works really well. It should help us keep in well touch will all of us Exorcists. We should have all the Exorcist's come and have their blood added when they have the chance."

"That does not excuse the fact that my precious sister was used as a guinea pig!"

Strike three. Komui's out.

"Will you please stop being so protective?" Lenalee asked. "Honestly brother, these are your own science experts, from your own staff. You need to have more trust in them."

"But Lenalee," Komui complained, "what if the machine had broken down, or malfunctioned, and you were hurt?"

He's right, she thought to herself. That definitely could have been an outcome. "Well, that didn't happen, and I am safe."

"But what if it did happen?"

"It didn't."

"But what if…"

"Brother!" Lenalee shouted, taking her brother aback, as well as the other scientists in the room. "Can't you see the big picture? You now have a great new invention that didn't explode, and will be a great achievement in the Order. And you are worried about a path in destiny that has not been taken? I am happy that I could help test this machine, so I don't know what you are upset about."

The silence that followed was more torture to Lenalee than she had expected. In those few seconds, the realization hit her harder than an Akuma bullet. Idiot! She screamed to herself, Why did you talk back to him? Now you're in for it!

Komui had stood still and was stone faced, even after Lenalee had come out of her mental hissy fit. It was another moment of silent torture before Komui finally spoke.

"Allen and Mizuki are supposed to come back from their visit to General Yeager soon," he said. "Lenalee, I'd like you to go and meet up with them."

Those words swam through her mind, triggering little Lenalees into a panic. Her brother wasn't mad at her? Apparently, the topic was not up for discussion any longer, for when she tried to talk to Komui again, he sent her a glare that said, "No more talking about this in public."

Lenalee felt her heart ache. She never meant to make her brother upset, and now he was angry with her. When she was out the doors, she slapped herself hard in the face, more than likely leaving a red handprint. She marched down the corridors to the gondolas, preparing to face her friends Mizuki and Allen again. Seeing them was better than this.

Actually, in a quick revision in her mind, anything seemed better than her latest argument, even a large battle against Road Camelot again. Anything to get her mind off of the fight.

_**{EPIC LIKE BREAK}**_

The storm rained down hard, beating Lenalee's hair and staining her clothes with drops of water. She winced as a crack of lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a boom of thunder. I have to get inside, she thought quickly. She rushed inside of the boathouse, and slammed the door behind her. She wrung out her giant pigtails, and breathed a sigh of relief. There were several other people in the boathouse, no doubt waiting for a water passage.

"Attention please!" a young man called from the front of the room. Due to the large amount of people, Lenalee failed to make out his characteristics. "Due to the storm, all boat passages have been canceled!" The teen huffed, puffing out her cheeks. Now how was she supposed to get to Allen?

She decided it to be best if she rest her feet. She made her way to one of the benches when she spotted that familiar white head of hair. "Hey Allen!" she called, and her friend looked her way.

"Hey Lenalee," he called back. "What are you doing here?"

"Komui instructed me to come and pick you up." There was a ping of despair that rang out in her heart when she said his name.

"Is there something wrong?" Allen asked, breaking through the wall of sadness.

Lenalee threw on a smile. "Nope, everything's fine. Where's Mizuki?"

Allen's face fell, and Lenalee sat down next to him, curious as well as frightened. "General Yeager asked her to stay behind. He said he had some questions for her, as well as a few strategies for her to use in battle."

"That's quite unlike the general," Lenalee remarked.

"Yeah, I know," Allen agreed. "It has something to do with her Innocence." He paused and Lenalee found herself leaning closer, trying to better hear over the complaints of the crowd. "Her Innocence is her blood itself, not her sword. She told me that Mugen was just the name of her sword, but the name of her real Innocence is really called the Blood of the Demon. Have you ever heard of such a power?"

"No, I haven't," she confessed. "That Mizuki is really something else."

"Tell me about it," Allen chuckled. "Well, we're going to be here a while. Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure thing." Anything to get my mind off of the fight brother and I had.

As usual, Allen managed to eat nearly half of the restaurant's food supply and not even break a sweat. Lenalee swore she'd seen several people flee the place with disgust threatening to take their own meals, yet she said nothing to her fellow Black Clergyman.

Allen sighed with gratitude as he set his empty bowl down on the table with a clunk. He rubbed his belly and laughed silently, bringing a smile to Lenalee's own lips. "Full now?" she asked, taking a sip from her coffee cup.

"Oh yeah," Allen jeered. Suddenly, the quiet ring of a bell lessened the cheerful mood. Lenalee felt movement in her clothes, and her golem shot out. A voice rang out.

"Emergency dispatch?" she translated. Oh great, she thought. Could this day get any more dramatic? Am I in a Shakespeare play or something? "Let's hear it."

The two Exorcist's removed themselves from the table and moved to the nearby phone. Hooking up her golem, she placed the receiver piece to her ear.

"This is headquarters," a fearful voice said. "General Yeager is under attack by the Clan of Noah! He needs backup."

Does. Not. Compute.

Lenalee heard Allen stand up, for they both knew that not just the General was in danger.

"Mizuki!"

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

The phrase, "Singing in the rain," is crap, Lenalee thought.

Allen and herself had been sprinting down in the rain for several miles. She had had a cramp in her side for the last mile, and the mud kept sucking their boots in, making their progress even slower. They had been hearing the blasts of battle from the beginning of their run, but had failed to hear anything but the rain and thunder since.

"We're coming General!" Allen called out. Lenalee hoped they were on time. She didn't want the day to end so badly as it were.

"Where is he?" she asked.

Ahead, large boulders lay before them, but upon closer inspection, Lenalee saw them to be remains of Akuma bodies. The carriage had been demolished, and still smoked from a recent battle. The horses that pulled it were nowhere to be seen.

The two teens stopped their sprint, staring at the wreckage. Lenalee heard Allen breathe, "Oh no." Exactly what I was going to say, she thought.

Allen leaned over the smoking rubble, yet there was no one to be found. He began to shake with anger. Lenalee glanced around, searching for any clues as to the General's whereabouts. Then, to her right, she saw it.

A Finder stood with his back to them. He was a still as a statue, as if dead while standing.

"Thierry!" Allen called as the Exorcists ran up to him. "Where is he?"

There was a brief silence before the Finder spoke. "It's bad."

Lenalee found herself at a severe lost for words. What did he mean? Thierry moved his head to the right, and she followed his gesture. Two other Finders stood at a large tree. There was a mist covering the leafy canopy. Lenalee was about to question the issue when the rain dissolved the mist and she could see the damage done.

Her eyes betrayed her as she began to cry immediately.

Chains enwrapped the tree, digging into its bark. General Yeager and Mizuki were wrapped tightly to the tree via chains. General Yeager faced the tree, his back bare and was covered in whip lashes. Mizuki's dress was in tatters and there were bandages over her eyes, the places where her eyes were supposed to be were stained red with blood. She hung by her feet and her hands were bound behind her back.

Lenalee fell to her knees and held her head. The pain, the sadness, the despair all rushed her like a moving train. She tried her hardest not to cry out, but her voice was failing her so. She heard Allen cry, "How could this happen?"

Suddenly, a noise, the movement of chains, broke the group from their shock just enough. They saw General Yeager's hand twitch the very slightest. Mizuki's head moved the tiniest bit, and she let out the most quiet of moans. They were _alive_.

"B-b-brother….Allen?" the girl squeaked. "S-s-s-sister….Lena…lee?"

"Mizuki?" Allen breathed. Lenalee's head shot up at the sound of her name.

Good sweet Jesus, she thought. What did they do to deserve this?

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

Lenalee was quaking in her boots. The surgery had gone well, but there was nothing else to do. General Yeager was beyond help. His old age was dangerous enough, but his wounds would surely finish him off. Mizuki would live, but her eyes had been gouged out roughly and several ribs had been broken. Her throat had been irritated from screaming.

Lenalee stood beside the chair that the General sat in. Behind her was Mizuki, sitting up in bed, dangling her legs over the rim. She stared at the General, not moving. She didn't have eyes to cry, but if she did she'd be dry of water by then.

Lenalee tried her best not to cry. She had to be strong for the younger. However, each and every molecule of her being was screaming to cry for the dying man before her, to let it all out. She was just barely repressing the emotions.

The door suddenly opened roughly. "Is he alright?" Komui asked frantically.

Lenalee was temporarily reminded of the fight he and she had, but that was well forgiven when she saw the look of fright and worry that dared to cross her brother's usually sober (or crazed) face. The other Finders and Allen stepped out of the way so he could see the mummified Yeager and the blind Mizuki.

"Dear god," he breathed. Walking up to Mizuki, he touched her face lightly. She lifted her head away from the General to meet the chief's hands.

"I will be alright," she assured, though the waver in her voice said otherwise. "My sight will return. But…Brother Yeager is… he will…" She broke down. Even though she had no eyes, she still buried her face in her hands and wept. Allen went over to her and put and arm over her petite frame. She buried her face into his coat and bawled.

Komui shifted his gaze to the poor man. His face was ensnared in bandages, only leaving his mouth agape and his one eye open. His arm was in a cast, and any other skin that dared to show was in bandages.

Lenalee saw her brother begin to shake, readying the tears. She herself felt a tear fall from her eye as she prepared her throat for the pain to come.

"The Lord Millennium is in search of you," the General sang. His voice brought the group back to stare at him in awe. "Looking for the heart now, have you heard the news. I was not the one he sought. Maybe it is you…" His lyrics continued. The secrets of the heart were exploited. And the tears Lenalee worked so hard to repress were freed.

The night was a sad one, the day was very unfortunate. Lenalee wanted the day to have never existed. She wanted the fight to have never occurred, and the General and Mizuki back to perfect health. Most of all, she wanted the Akuma gone, the Noah exiled. Anything to get peace restored.

"Damn them."

The group was brought back by that one soft voice. Well, the voice was anything but soft. It was filled with anger, and hate. So much hate.

"Damn them all. Damn the Noah." Lenalee was very much surprised to find Mizuki shaking harshly in Allen's hold. The tears had stopped long ago, and she had been very quiet since. She, as well as the others in the room, were taken aback that the youngest was talking with such language and tone.

"I will kill them," she growled. "I will kill the Noah who did this to you, Brother Yeager. I swear, I will not fail in making those bastards pay.

"I will kill Tyki and Road."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**Yep, Mizuki is pissed! And she's got a mouth on her in this one!**_

_**Don't worry. She will get her eyes back. No fretting!**_

_**Also, I won't be working on this story as frequently. I know I know. I barely update as it is! Well, I am sorry. I started a new story for Darren Shan's **_Cirque du Freak_**. If you want to read it, go ahead.**_

_**Well, hoppla you guys!**_


	11. Chapter 9: Shattered Under the Moon

_**HerpDerpYerp I'm back!**_

_**Really sorry about not updating.. Here is my reason:**_

_**I HATE ISTEP!**_

_**And the Placement Exam. And finals. AND just about every other test I have had to study for in the past few weeks. Jeez teachers, let up!**_

_**Enough ranting about that: ever since I uploaded the last chapter, I've been having weird dreams, and Mizuki is in them. Let's just say she's not happy about losing her eyes. Here is one of the dreams:**_

_**Me: *sitting in the Black Order's library, all by myself***_

_**Mizuki: *appears out of nowhere next to me. There is no cover over her empty eye sockets***_

_**Me: … Hi?**_

_**Mizuki*staring at me***_

_**Me: O_O**_

_**Mizuki: . . . . . **_

_**Me: Um, can you stop staring please?**_

_**Mizuki: *staring***_

_**Me: With those empty eye sockets, it makes me uncomfortable.**_

_**Mizuki: *staring***_

_**Me: Are you trying to give me the death stare?**_

_**Mizuki: *staring***_

_**Me: Yo, Luna-kun. Answer me. *snaps fingers in her face***_

_**Mizuki: *staring***_

_**Me: -_- Me outtie. *leaves***_

_**She is really mad. **_

_**Well, this chapter will be better, and there will be no deaths, I don't think. Oh well, we will have to wait and see.**_

_**I don't own D Gray Man.**_

**Kanda**

The atmosphere in the Black Order Headquarters was tainted with rancor the exact second Kanda Yu strode through the door. His normally smooth face was creased with lines of anger; his eyes had an unusual amount of acrimony swimming within them. He was so angry that he had barely heard his female companion, Annie Walker, call out to him. Instead of heeding to his senses, the rare event occurred of him simply ignoring them and continuing with his desire.

Anyone in the hallways, whether they be Finder, Exorcist, or Scientist, instantly removed themselves from the corridors the moment they glanced upon Kanda's face. They shut themselves behind unfamiliar closed doors and ducked away in dark halls, just to avoid the possibility of death by the man's hands, which Kanda was more than happy to grant. Due to his uncontrollable emotions at that moment, he felt like he could crack a few heads open, and still have the malice to murder Allen.

Allen, oh that _bean sprout_! He had the simple task of helping an older man, one of their very Generals, and yet he failed even at that. Moreover, he let young Mizuki get harmed as well, leaving her and General Yeager alone, and allowing them to be attacked by the Clan of Noah. Kanda thought that it was even worse for his look-alike, because she would have to live with it. She was so young, had only come to the Order a week ago. It had been such an unfortunate, discouraging accident, especially when it was a Noah who had done it. The chilling words that the child had said upon the moments of General Yeager's death had reached the Japanese man, and it was as if she had gone through a change in character.

More rage filled his person as his thoughts wandered to just how badly the child had been hurt. One terrifying image consumed his mind: a small, shrunken girl, with long black hair that over flowed the floor, whimpering in the corner of a white, padded cell. All over the walls were unintelligible words splattered to the walls with what Kanda was sickly aware to be blood. The girl turned to him, and in the sockets of her face, there were the bloody, destroyed remains of her once beautiful eyes. . .

Wait, _beautiful_? Abruptly, Kanda ceased his march and stood in the center of the hallway, the invisible cloud of hate gently dwindling from him. Kanda focused more on the image of the blind, broke girl. It was not a mirage he had just conjured up from his mind. No, this was an altered scene from one of the nightmares he had been plagued with not too long ago. They were all portraying that pale, black-haired girl in some sort of pain, and him coming to her aid. The odd thing was, he remembered that she had a face, and that she could speak. And yet, he could never remember the color of her eyes or the shape of her face. The memory of the sound of her voice had dissipated to little more than nothing. Kanda was growing very frustrated with the dreams of the almost spirit-like child. For a while, he had briefly wondered if a poltergeist was contacting him, but the immediately dismissed the thought. He had been traveling abroad, and yet the dreams continued to haunt him. It was extremely rare for only one person to experience the presence of a ghost alone, even if there are human companions with him.

"Kanda-chan!" a female voice cried out. Said Exorcist stiffly turned to glance behind him. His white-haired fellow clergy woman, Annie, ended her quick pace and stood before him, her hands on her hips. She breathed slightly heavily, and her face was tainted only the lightest shade of pink. Kanda was given the impression that she could really run fast and far. "You need to slow down," she scolded. The elder could very much hear the worry in her voice. She too had been informed of the incident with the Noah, and had wept for General Yeager and Mizuki that night. "I know you are worried, but you shouldn't be so upset about it. Mizuki is alive, and that's what matters."

Kanda snarled and took a stride towards her, his upper lip rising to expose a sharp tooth. Annie cowered back in surprise. "So, does the old man not matter? Mizuki is probably in shock right now, _because_ she is alive. Is that a good thing?" he spat, venom indirectly infesting Annie's skin. The girl shuddered at the sudden violent response, her hand dropping down to the white sword that was attached to her belt. Her hand clutched the hilt, and Kanda saw that if he got closer, she would unsheathe the weapon and create a fissure in his torso. Annie had demonstrated her capability with her sword while they were on their mission, and it was no joke. She could really be a challenge for him, should they ever duel.

Growling once again, Kanda strode off to the direction of the medical ward. Of course, he had no idea where Mizuki really was, but the hospital was surely the most ideal place to put her. His fast walk was demanding and loud, almost a run, as he barged to his destination. He did not hear the sounds of Annie's bare feet behind him.

As he prepared to turn the dark corner that lead to the front door of the medical ward, Kanda's hand dropped to Mugen and removed the devil's blade from its seethe. The metal hummed in response to Kanda's poisonous anger. He whispered a single incantation that brought the blade to life, and Mugen was outlined in a snaky white light. He was ready to kill.

Kanda raced around the corner and destroyed the locked doors with his foot. The doors burst open, and violently collided with the walls. Kanda began a stride as soon as the doors were out of concern, making a bee line straight for the white-haired person he was itching to punish.

Unfortunately, the Exorcist he had tackled to the tile floor and shoved his sword to the throat of was not Allen Walker, but rather his dear cousin.

Too startled to counter, Kanda was flung backwards by Annie's swift foot, which had nailed him hard in the stomach. As he doubled over, he could see that she was actually wearing shoes. They were an angel white flat shoe with an elegant, silver-tinted white ribbon tied just below her ankle bones, which flared out behind her and morphed into glowing angel wings. It dawned on Kanda that it must have been the second of the six Innocence powers she had told him about.

Kanda recollected himself and slowly stood, still clutching his abdomen. Annie's blue-gray eyes were tinted a faint red, and each and every pair of eyes in the room were trained on him and Annie, who backed away from him, holding her arms. An older man walked up behind her and touched her shoulder, nodding his head in sadness. Kanda squinted tear-blinded eyes on the elder, only to realize that there were no old men in the room. It was _Allen_.

The pain suddenly disappeared from his body. Kanda started to sprint again, rushing straight for Allen. Annie's eyes flashed a more bull red, and the white shoes on her feet dissipated into the air, once again leaving her feet bare. The upside down crescent moon on her forehead blazed white, and her eyes turned a more blue-orange. Kanda felt something protrude his head, but he dismissed it, his anger relinquishing his normally cold, arrogant calm. Annie seemed prepared to attack, but then she hesitated, shock and surprise outlining her eyes, and then she jerked her head to the right, to look at the row of hospital gurneys that lined the wall.

Kanda was right upon Allen, readying to punch his face, when a quick, powerful force sent him away from the hospital beds. He crashed on the floor, with something over him. He tried to shove the object off, only to nearly be started silly when it moved on its own. He glared at the obvious person whom had tackled him, but was completely unprepared to face just _who_ it was.

Mizuki got up off of Kanda, but still straddled him, using her knees to keep his shoulders down. Her hair was pulled into its usual braid, but there were bandages that concealed her eyes. Her lips were pulled tightly over a slightly parted mouth to form a threatening snarl, although Kanda saw that they were beginning to tremble. Gasps in the room did little to move the stone-still child. The elder tried to shove her off, but she just shifted her body weight to the side in which he was attempting to rise up from first. She was clearly just as much a fighter as she had been the last time he had seen her, even though she was now blinded.

"No more." The girl shakily gripped the material of Kanda's exorcist coat and pulled him up to her. "No more fighting!" she cried in his face. Kanda was vaguely aware that she had a stronger grip than any child her age would normally have, and she was about to tear the dark fabric. "Brother Yeager is already dead. I cannot stand to see another one of my brothers' die, especially by the hands of his own allies. It was not Brother Allen's fault that I am like this, nor his that Brother Yeager is gone. So please," her voice was interrupted by a volley of dry sobs, "do not attack him, Brother Kanda. I am . . . well."

However, everyone in the room could easily tell that she was anything but well.

Mizuki reached up to her eyes to dry the tears, but then pulled her hand away as she felt the texture of the bandages. Gripping her arms, she stood up from Kanda, only to collapse back on the floor, sobs filling the air. Kanda slowly sat up, staring at the child for a moment, then back at the group of Exorcists that were still standing by the hospital bed. Their eyes too were wide and bulging.

Kanda felt so lost, and very guilty. He had failed to recognize the fact that a child in the room had seen death, and witnessing a second probably would have done her no good. The Japanese man glanced her way again, seeing the younger teenager huddled up in a ball, her face buried in her drawn-up knees. Kanda pulled a straight face, but a light hint of pink dashed his skin. He lightly placed an arm around the girl, who graciously turned to him and dug her face into his chest. Kanda was completely taken aback by the sudden movement, but then paused for a second.

The room was silent, with no noise at all. Not even sobs. Kanda gently nudged Mizuki, and she didn't budge. He held her out in front of him, and he leaned in, listening. Her breath was even, and she was extremely calm, despite her earlier rant. Mizuki had cried herself to sleep.

Every person in the room seemed to want to lose their eyes and eyebrows. Kanda stood up with the fainted girl in his arms. He stared at the group of Exorcists before him, meeting them blush for blush. Kanda ducked his head away; it was never him to show affection, especially for a child he had barely known. Keeping his bangs covering his face, the Japanese man carried his look-alike bridal-style to her gurney and gently laid her upon it. He then turned away, too embarrassed to face his fellow demon-slayers.

The other Exorcists: Allen, Annie, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Nero; were all not released from their spell of shock and surprise. They were freed when nurses rushed to the bedsides, taking blood samples and recovering the girl with blankets and compresses. The black clergymen stood off to the sides, some even praying. There were no words spoke as the nurses worked.

Mizuki awoke sometime later, when the moon rose into the sky and was shinning in on the room, cascading a silver glow. She said nothing, just stared at the ceiling, even though the bandages and the lack of eyes to see with should have deterred her. Kanda had been sitting on the adjacent bed for the past two hours, silently watching the girl. The other Exorcists who had been with him were all resting on the vacant beds, but none of them could fall asleep, for there was too much darkness on their minds.

When the child awoke, she had been so silent that even her breathing had remained the same; slow, silent, and quick. Kanda was just about to drift into sleep, when his head had dipped and snapped him awake he saw Mizuki move. Her head had fallen off to the side, to face him. Then she shifted and sat up.

Luckily, Kanda never had to tell the others that she was awake; they all either heard or saw her move. Almost immediately, the bedsides were flushed with Exorcists. "Hey, Mizuki," Annie replied in a sweet tone. "How are you feeling?"

The child said nothing to begin with, just raised her head and moved it from side to side, as if creating a semi-circle with her nonexistent eyes. At first, no one was going to ask what she was doing. But then, she spoke for the first time for the night. She raised her hand and pointed with her index finger and each Exorcist, left to right.

"Brother Lavi," she claimed, and the red headed teen was shocked to hear that she had guessed correctly. Her entire frame moved as she pointed at each person. "Sister Annie, Brother Allen, Brother Krory, Sister Lenalee, Brother Nero," her voice faltered a moment when she reached the last elder in the room, "Brother Kanda."

No words could describe the feelings that Kanda, and certainly each of the others felt. Awe struck and dumbfounded, silence recaptured the group as Mizuki lowered her arm. She let her bangs cascade over her wounded eyes, being as silent as a stature. Her head moved to look at the small, square windows that lined the top of the North wall. The moon had shone through the glass with silver rays of pure beauty. "It is a waning gibbous tonight," she said, her lips barely moving.

No one in the room seemed to breathe. Mizuki's head fell back to the front, and she remained as silent as they were. Kanda, as surprising to him as it was to the others, was the first to speak.

"How can you see?" he asked, and his voice had betrayed him, revealing that he was in just as much awe as the others.

Mizuki's head turned to face him. "I-I do not know," she replied. "I can just . . . tell. I think I can see." Her voice faltered to a minor whisper. "I can see." Immediately, her hands went to the bandages.

"No, Luna-kun!" And yet, Annie's warning went in vain. The small child ripped the cotton white bandages away, letting them fall around her and into her lap. There was blood that stained the white a deep red.

Everyone's breath hitched in their throats. Krory looked to be a bit sick, for when the small child looked up at them, they had a feeling that she could see them as well as they could see her.

Mizuki had _eyes_. Although they were imperfect - the pupils clouded, the whites running down her cheeks like tears, her irises gently oozing blood that tined and even mixed into the original colors-they widened with surprise. "I can . . . see." She blubbered.

Allen stuttered, "How . . . what . . . ?" No one could really say they were in better conditions than Allen. Mizuki had actually begun to cry at the realization that she could once again see, but Kanda noticed that cry made the bleeding worse. He lurched forward, ripped the bandages from the bedspread and fastened them around the child's eyes. She gasped with the surprise of the sudden gesture.

"Brother Kanda!" she exclaimed as she tried to untie the bandages, but the elder Japanese had made sure that he had tied them well. The only thing that could remove the cotton would be a pair of good shears. "What is this? Why can I no longer see?"

"The whites of your eyes were liquidizing and the veins in your eyes were bleeding," he explained, sending the child into a stone silence. "I don't know how your eyes grew back, but they don't seem fully repaired as of yet. You need to keep them wrapped up."

"Wow Yu," Lavi proclaimed. "I didn't know that you . . ."

The sharp blade of Mugen was at his throat before Lavi could even comprehend the sudden act of violence. The tip was pressed sharply to his Adam's apple, gently catching his breath in his neck. "Do not _ever_ call me by my first name," Kanda snarled.

"Mizuki-kun," Lenalee asked, "if it isn't too much trouble, could you tell us what . . . happened?" Mizuki's head lifted the tiniest bit, and her body tensed so much that even teary-eyed Lavi could probably see it. Kanda seethed Mugen and resumed his place by the bedside, wanting to hear just what the accursed Noah had done this time.

"Well, um . . ." Mizuki shuddered, drawing her hands to rub against her arms. Kanda could faintly see what appeared to be _burn marks_? They were light patches of her skin that were a light shade of red that highly contrasted to her pale skin, and were cracked and flaking, just like a sunburn. "Well, Brother Yeager," she winced at saying his name. Everyone did, "wanting me to stay behind. He said he had some questions for me, about my Innocence. Brother Allen was reluctant to leave me, but Brother Yeager convinced him." Kanda glared at the white-haired boy, who simply nodded his head to agree to the statement made.

"Brother Yeager told me that my Innocence had somehow evolved from the usual Weapon Type, though not to the level as Brother Allen's. There was little I could tell about my early life as a child, so we assumed that I was born with it, or had come in contact with a strong Innocence during my early childhood.

"While on the road, we were attacked by Akuma. We had managed to fend them off, but two of the Noah," she grimaced, anger lines drawing deep into her skin, visible even through the cloth that concealed her wounded eye sockets, "Road Camelot and Tyki Mikk. They attacked Brother Yeager and me. Road showed the General the time when his students were killed and she showed me . . ."

Her voice faded away as she began to shake. Her breath hitched in her throat, as if she were to cry. Kanda didn't know what had possessed him to sit on the bed and wrap a protective arm around her. "She showed me . . . a mirror. But the reflection was not of me, well not entirely. It was me, but as a . . . _Akuma_. In the background were all of you, dead and torn open, and you all had begun to fade to dust. In the reflection, the Akuma version of me was smiling, and there was blood all over her hands. Road told me that it was really me, but I do not know what she was getting at.

"Then the Akuma actually _reached _through the mirror and grabbed my face. She ripped my eyes out. Then Tyki blasted me with his odd butterfly minion and I fell over. When they were collecting Innocence, they tried to get mine after they destroyed Brother Yeager's. And yet, for some reason, they left mine be. I do not know if they could not get it, or if they just did not want mine.

"They ripped off our clothes, beat us, and wrapped us to the tree and . . ." that was it for the small, young teen. She started to sob again, pushing her face into Kanda's robe and wailing. That same possessive force caused him to hold her head against his shoulder, and to rub her back comfortably. In the light of the moon, the faces of the other teens were cast into shadows. Tears could be seen running down Lenalee's and Annie cheeks. Nero's hand had come up to cover his mouth. Krory was turned away, shuddering. Allen had grabbed Annie's hand, and it looked like the appendage was about to shatter. Kanda was the only one not reacting.

Even though, the story of the child's torture had dug a hole in his heart, and his stomach felt suddenly empty. The image of the broken, eyeless girl in the padded white room came back to him. He suddenly realized that the child was reaching out for him, just as Mizuki had. Was the dream some sort of warning that this broken girl in his arms was needy of him?

Bleeding eyes, wailing voice. The moon was shining on a broken angel.

To be continued…

_**T.T God I feel so bad after writing this. Mizuki, don't cry!**_

_**Oh yeah, I actually started a comic of this. :P Even though I only have two pages up, I really want to work on it more. If you want to read it, it's up on DeviantArt, on the BlackRoseXDeath's gallery. It's called the same thing: Child of the Beautiful Moon.**_

_**Well, HOPPLA PEOPLE! Sorry if I scared you!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Noah of the Moon

_**Hello all! **_

_**Holy crap, it's been a while! I really am sorry with the long wait, and I thank you all for being patient. It's just with finals, and Summer Gym, and Color Guard it's just . . . UGH!**_

_**Again, another chapter. Not really much else. Oh yeah! I will be introducing a few more OC's here.**_

_**Also, there is a very gory scene here. It's at the part when Kanda gets a horrid vision from a certain Noah. Just skip it if you are squeamish about blood or quicksand.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man.**_

_**On with it!**_

**Allen**

The white haired teen patted his stomach as he traveled through the hallways to his room, full from another of one of his usually large meals. Allen was surprised that there was so little commotion as of late, even though the mission for the Heart was to begin. Annie, his dear cousin, had gone off to the Black Order's Café to meet someone. Apparently, some Exorcist that she knew was there, but she said little else, nor did Allen get the chance to question her further as she bounded down the corridor.

Allen gazed up into the large darkness of the cylinder structure of the building. He ran through the Innocence powers his cousin had: Angel Sword, the God's Shoes, the Mind's Eye, the Siren's Call, the Codex of the Balance (that book she carried around), and her Wings of Light. Allen couldn't wait to see them all in action. Then he chuckled to himself as he had a humorous thought: How is Nero going to come up with a nickname for her?

He passed by the infirmary, only to pause to hear the faintest cords of a guitar being strummed. A Celtic lullaby drew his attention away from his thoughts. Almost as if he were in a trance, Allen strolled into the medical ward, just to hear the melody in better sound.

Sitting beside one of the beds was, surprisingly, Kanda Yu. He looked back to see the newcomer, and even more shockingly, he didn't snarl or make any crude gestures or remarks. Allen tried to see around him, and found Mizuki lying in her hospital gurney, her hands gently handling her guitar. The melody was calming and soft, yet held so much history. Allen closed his eyes and listened to the ancient Irish melody. He meandered over to the bedside, and got a better look at the girl. The color in her chalk-white face had returned, and her hair was still long, silky and glistening under the rays of the sun. She turned her head and smiled at him, eyes twinkling.

Wait, _eyes twinkling?!_

Allen rubbed his own eyes and got a better look. Mizuki wasn't wearing the bandages!

"Give it a rest, Allen" Kanda jeered. "The nurse said that she could let her eyes free now. Somehow, they healed overnight." Allen stared in disbelief at the teen. He knew that he could heal at unbelievable rates, but how could the thin, frail Mizuki?

Said girl nodded her head. "I am fine, Brother Allen," she giggled. "There is no need to worry, though I do appreciate it. Sister Azuri, you acted really shocked when you learned of this phenomenon."

Allen looked over to the other side of the bed to discover that there was a fourth member of the group. A young girl about Mizuki's age, maybe a year younger, sat on the injured girl's left side. The child named Azuri had dirty blonde hair, large hazel eyes, and fair skin. She was built lithe and strong, like a warrior. She wore a red Lolita dress with a white belt around her waist. A bat symbol was fitted to the front. On both wrists were bracelets, beautiful black pieces of jewelry that mimicked a bat's wings.

The child looked up into Allen's eyes, hazel piercing gray. Azuri grinned warmly, then gestured to the wounded girl on the bed. "She's really something." The girl's voice was cheery and carefree. "I've never seen any Exorcist like her, and I've been here almost all my life!"

"I've never seen you around here before," Allen remarked. "Where have you been?"

"Out on a mission." Then, the girl's face twisted into wrinkles of disgust. "The freaking Noah got a hold of me. I was in Road's little dungeon of the devil for a month. Luckily, I got the Innocence she stole, but I ended up in Greece. I had no money, so the way back was long."

"Oh, Sister Azuri," Mizuki breathed, her eyes inflamed with hate. Allen drew a breath, as did Kanda. They both knew that the girl had a bitter hate for the Noah. "Why did she capture you?"

The youngest shrugged. "I'm not sure. They said something about a rouge Akuma that had gone missing thirty or so years ago. Said that it looked like a female in her early teens, was a petite kid who was an Exorcist. The Akuma who grabbed me and handed me over to Road must've been blind or something, 'cause I was the wrong kid."

Allen nodded his head, and sat back in his chair. Why were the Noah after one simple Akuma?

Azuri sat forward again, getting Mizuki's attention. "So Luna-kun, you've got interesting Innocence. May I see it in action?" Allen watched as the seemingly dead girl nodded her head, and then looked over at Kanda.

"May I please use your sword?" Mizuki asked politely. Kanda stared at her, his hand resting on the dark hilt of the blade, but he made no move to remove it from its seethe.

"You almost died of blood loss, Mizuki," he pointed out, his cold dark eyes stern. "We don't know how much blood you have recovered, and I don't want to see you pass out from anemia." Much to Allen's amazement, and probably Azuri's, there was concern in his voice.

Mizuki drew her hand away, took a good look into her look-alike's face, and replied, "Do not worry, Brother Kanda," she said with a smile. "I will be fine. If only I had my own sword, though."

"Here," Azuri said, lifting her right arm. The leather black bracelet that clung to her skin suddenly morphed. The child's pupils dilated as the accessory stretched out in one direction, away from her body, towards the wall. The bracelet, which was originally about four inches in length, shrunk as it stretched more and more. The leather began to take shape as a wing with evil-looking claws bordering the edge.

Azuri's eyes, when she looked at Allen, shocked him, for the pupils were no longer huge, but rather so small you could barely see them, making her hazel eyes seem almost pale. She grinned, lifting her arm out to him and Kanda. "_The Vampire's Wings_," she said. "Not only do they let me fly and slice Akuma to pieces, but they can suck up Akuma blood and send it right back at them.

"Here Mizuki, let me," she said, grabbing the younger's pale wrist. Lifting her own arm awkwardly to aim correctly, Azuri quickly flicked her hand, drawing a deep line in the white skin. Mizuki gasped at the sudden cut, and watched as the severed flesh immediately turned red. She sighed as dark, nearly black blood oozed from the wound, and then held out her wrist in front of her. Drops of the dark crimson liquid ran streaks along her wrist, staining it red, before sliding off her skin and onto the bright white sheets.

Only they went through a transformation during that brief second in the air. When the blood fell away from her wrist, it shot towards the bed quickly, blurring the mutation. However, Allen could see the small bugs that crawled along the fabric leaving red blobs behind. He smirked inwardly: the nurses would through a fit.

Azuri's eyes followed curiously, looking at the tiny bugs as if they were a rare pastry. She stuck out her hand, and invited one of the critters to crawl along her flesh. The bug skittered across her palm and onto the dark leather blade of her activated Innocence. Suddenly, a few seconds after it came into contact with the blade, it shuddered and lost its form, turning back into liquid blood. It pooled in the center of the blade before sliding off to one side and dripping away.

Four pairs of eyes were glued to the scene. Mizuki was the first to break the spell. "That is new," she remarked. "It has never done that before."

"Maybe my Innocence canceled out yours?" Azuri offered. Allen thought it was a bit weak, but no other explanation was in his mind, so he went along with it.

Chimes rang through the room, drawing Allen's eyes to the East wall. The grandfather clock stood silently against the stone, the little had on the ten, big arm on the twelve. "Oh, it's ten," Allen said aloud. "I'll be heading out."

Mizuki and Azuri, and even Kanda - - - Cripes, what's up with him, Allen wondered - - - said their short goodbyes as he left. Allen quietly strode back to his room, ready to rest up a bit more before his next mission.

By order of Komui, he, Lenalee, Azuri, and maybe a few others were to go find General Cross. He had heard that Kanda, Mizuki, Annie, Nero, and a few other Exorcists called Daisya and Noise were going off to find General Tiedoll, as soon as Mizuki was healthy enough to go.

As he passed the café, Allen paused. He glanced around the door, looking for his cousin. There was no sign of the white-haired girl; she was not one of the four customers sitting at the round tables drinking coffee. Allen surveyed the remaining people: two were Finders talking quietly with each other. The third was a scientist whose table was completely cluttered with papers and books.

And the final person was an Exorcist woman wearing a black coat over white pants. Her auburn hair was tied up in a tidy bun, though a few strands fell over her ears, bangs swept neatly to the side of her face. In her hands she held a booklet with the Order's Cross inscribed upon it, her eyes scanning the pages carefully.

Allen started to walk towards the woman. She was truly an Exorcist and he had seen her around the Order before, but he had never really gotten to know her. It crossed his mind if that woman was the person Annie had wanted to see.

He quietly walked up behind her, as she was facing the window that overlooked the outside of the Order building. His hand tenderly came up to tap her on the shoulder, but instead she stiffened her back, and said, "Annie, where have you been?"

Allen was taken aback, withdrawing his hand that was hanging in the air. The Exorcist lady turned fully in her chair to face him, and he sucked in a breath. The woman was stunningly gorgeous, almost to the point of being a show-woman. Her lips were full, with laugh lines around her eyes and corners of her mouth, and she had beautiful, crystal blue eyes.

"Are you done with the redecorating . . . ?" the woman began before cutting her sentence short and focusing her eyes. Allen stood completely still, memorized by her eyes. He was also slightly frightened of them, as they were streaked with amber and gold. "Hold on. You're not Andromeda."

It took Allen a moment to find his words. "Oh, Annie? She's my cousin, and I'm looking for her right now. Have you seen her?"

The woman smiled. "Yes actually. She was just here a few minutes ago. She had to run off to do some . . . errands." She swung her legs off the tall chair and stood, towering over Allen by at least six inches. "My name is Crystal Nightlock-Walker. And you must be Allen Walker, my nephew."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Walker . . . wait, _nephew!?_" Allen was about to shake her outstretched hand when the meaning of her words hit him like a ton of . . . well, words. His eyes grew extremely wide, and he staggered back, his hand finding a chair to lean against.

A look of concern crossed Crystal's pretty face. "What's wrong?" she asked, sounding worried.

"N-n-nephew?" Allen stuttered. "I have an aunt? I have actual extended family?" Joy spread to his eyes, smile, heart, and soul. He didn't know what he was thinking as he leapt forward and crushed the slim woman in a bear hug. The bliss ended a moment later when he let go, not embarrassed in the least. "I can't believe it," he breathed. "I have extended family."

The shock on Crystal's face disappeared as was replaced with the kind twinkle that would make men fall in love with her without a doubt. "Come walk with me," she said. "I will tell you about your family." She left a few coins on the table to pay for her drink and led Allen out the door of the café.

Allen immediately asked the one thing that had been on mind since they left the shop. "Who were my parents?"

Crystal frowned. "My brother, William, must have been you father. He married Hillary King, and they had five children. But the sixth was deformed as they said it, and left him at an orphanage. The nuns at the orphanage sent him away, for fear that his left arm was cursed by the devil."

Allen felt a pang of pain stab his chest as he stopped walking. Crystal turned around to look at him, but she made no moves to comfort him. "Where . . . are my parents now?"

"Dead," Crystal responded, sounding extremely sad. "You mother died sometime after you're little sister was born. All of your elder siblings died because your father couldn't take care of them. Feeling guilty, you father committed suicide, and as for your younger sister, I have no idea what happened to her."

Allen crumpled to the floor, eyes watering. Tears streamed down his face, though he refused to make any sobs. Crystal's hand squeezed his shoulder reassuringly, and she said in a calm, soft voice, "Your parents were great people, and did well for your siblings. They were deeply religious, and I believe that all of their children would have grown up to be strong young adults such as you." She drew her arm back and held both of Allen's shoulders, gazing down upon him. Her wondrous eyes seemed to halt the tears completely. "And who knows? Maybe you will see them yourself when you pass on to the other side."

His life was finally revealed to him, and his heart was torn between anger, shock, and betrayal and relief, happiness, and love. Or rather these were all of the emotions he was feeling at that moment in time. The family that had abandoned him, who had cast him away, the people who were supposed to be his heroes, now he finally knew about them. Tears streamed his cheeks, threatening to stain them forever, but Allen didn't care. He raised a gloved hand to his eyes and dabbed his face. When his hand pulled away, the fabric was soaked with salty water.

Crystal had been standing there before him the whole time, rubbing his shoulders comfortingly. "Are you done?" she asked warmly, like a mother. Allen nodded, not yet trusting his voice. The woman flashed pearly white teeth and said, "Let's go back to your room. I'm sure that you'd need some time to completely collect your thoughts." Allen couldn't agree more. His thoughts were a jungle and he was the unfortunate soul trying to navigate through them.

Allen found his door, breathing a relaxing sigh. He could finally relax in peace. A nap felt great. He turned the door handle and . . .

"Annie, what on Earth . . . ?"

. . . his room was a child's play room! There were children's books spilled all over the floor, with a dollhouse in one corner. A piano was perched in the opposite wall, black wood glistening mockingly against the rest of the childish atmosphere. Allen hopped from foot to foot trying not to step on the toys that littered the floor. His dear cousin sat on one of the queen sized beds that dominated the room, which Allen noticed was way roomier that he last remembered it.

Annie stood, weaving through the mess with ease. A huge smile that reached from ear to ear was plastered on her face. "Surprise!" she exclaimed. Allen, however, saw no real joy in the surprise. Behind him, he could hear Crystal chuckling quietly.

"Um, Annie, what's all this about?" he asked.

"Don't you remember telling me that you had no real childhood?" she mused, and Allen felt a ping of heat stab his heart. He nodded reluctantly, remembering his time alone, before Mana found him.

Annie clapped her hands together, snapping him out of his sadness. "Well, I want to change that!" she proudly stated. She spread her hands out dramatically behind her, gesturing to the room. "Every so often, I can make the room like this so you can learn what it is like to be a little kid, a _normal_ kid. You can play with the toys, read the stories, and Timcampy can sleep in the little dollhouse . . ."

"Annie," Allen said, sounding a little more stern that he would have preferred. "I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm fifteen now. I've outgrown all of this stuff. How will I enjoy this properly?"

The albino's eyes dropped to look at her bare feet, still scratched up from her earlier run. "That's the secret I want to tell you about."

Allen was about to question her when, without warning, she flipped her bangs back with her hand. And Allen gasped in shock.

Etched into her forehead were seven thin black crosses, scarred into a gray face. And yet, what Allen expected to be amber eyes were actually still the gray-blue orbs he had known so well, and were full of sadness.

Allen heard a thump, and quickly realized that he had backed up into the door. His breathing stopped as he tried to process the picture he saw. "You're . . . a . . . Noah?"

"Not just her." His head whipped around, and standing behind him was another Noah. Her hair was no longer auburn, but midnight black. And her eyes were amber with crystal blue running through the irises. She had the gray skin and seven crosses across her forehead, the same as her daughter. Allen screamed and fell back, scuttling away. He tried to activate his Innocence, but the look in Crystal's eyes made him hesitate. The calm, collective woman who had consoled him seemed to be on the brink of tears. Allen shot a desperate look at his cousin, hoping she would provide an explanation.

Annie turned her head away, though Allen could see tears along her cheeks. "It was a month ago. The Millennium Earl heard of my Innocence powers and kidnapped me. He tried to take them from me, but somehow he couldn't. I wouldn't let him." She fell back on the bed, holding her arms. She began to shiver again, and Allen let loose the breath he had never known he was holding.

"So, in anger, he turned me into a Noah, though I don't know what I represent. The urge to kill humans was great, but I restrained myself. He got mad, because I wasn't doing as he said, and I was still the accommodator for all six Innocence pieces. He tried to steal the Noah back from me, and partly succeeded. I am immortal, but not invulnerable. I can still die, if I take a fatal hit."

"I am no different, my nephew," Crystal shuttered. Thirty-five years ago, I was made into a Noah because of my rare Innocence. Like you, I am a Parasitic type of Exorcist. And because of this, the Earl wanted me on his side, because at the time I didn't believe what the Order was doing was right. I was made into a Noah, the Noah of Family.

"After a few months with the Noah family, too afraid to commit the hard graft of my first kill, one member proposed to me. His name was Neah, the Noah of Destruction. Of course, I agreed to marry him. And soon, I was pregnant.

"However, when the Earl found out, he was beyond angered. What's the word . . . ? Pissed. He cast me away, and cursed my womb, making it so that my child wouldn't be born a Noah. In doing so, he took my invulnerability, so I can as well die with the correct attack.

"Even though I still have the power of a Noah, and the bloodlust for humans is gone, I'm still haunted by the beast I've become. And yet, I want to use my power for good." Looking up, Allen saw that fresh tears lingered in Crystal's eyes, waiting to be shed. "Allen, I can give you the body of a six year old only for a short time, and hour at the most. I just want you to have a normal life for a change."

The silence that filled the room was musty and thick. Allen felt his heart freeze over and over again. Annie stood in front of him, eyes begging and swimming with unshed tears. She still had her Noah skin worn, and although the appearance of her was intimidating, Allen saw that she was still the happy, tough Exorcist that was his cousin. His head dipped, white hair shadowing his face. Keeping his eyes concealed, he turned and nodded his head. "I'll let you," he said quietly. "It would be nice to have a childhood."

Annie clapped her hands. "That's wonderful!" She bounced over to Allen, the grin even more wide that before. Allen felt his body shaking, and his teeth chattering. Any normal human being would go insane or simply dismiss all this as crap. But not Allen. And he was just barely holding back screams.

Luckily, someone did the screaming for him. The door was flying over their heads in a second, and Crystal cried out in surprise. It was the most horrifying sound Allen had ever heard.

A dark blur shot past Crystal and Allen, and made a beeline for Annie. She was still in too much shock from the attack to defend herself properly. At the last minute, her hand shot to the hilt of her sword, but it was too late. The dark blur struck her across the face, and took out her knees, causing her to fall. A pale hand caught her throat and pressed a sharp blade to her flesh. All of this took place in two seconds.

Allen was far too dazed to really process the events as they were happening before him. Only when he saw the figure with the fatal weapon did he understand the issue. "Kanda! What the hell . . . ?"

"I heard everything, _Gaki_!" he shouted. "I know the two girls are Noah, and they are enemies to us!" He adjusted his gaze so that it was fixed to Crystal, whom Allen saw had a giant gash cutting down her face, neck, and shoulder. It was just beginning to close up, leaving an ugly white scar. "I had my suspicions of you being a Noah, so I followed Allen. I didn't know that there were two of you!" He pressed _Mugen_ harder to Annie's neck, threatening to draw blood.

The daze was lifted. Allen sprang to his feet, trying his best to ignore the sudden dizziness that followed. "Kanda! Stop it! They're not the enemy. The Earl turned on them, and now they're against him. They're our allies!"

"Or so they say!" the elder countered. "Who knows? Maybe they're just lying to you!"

"Allen," a voice said. It was calm, quiet, and filled with anger. Allen spun around, and Crystal suddenly didn't look so pretty anymore. Rage consumed her eyes, and wrinkles creased her face, making her look like a witch. "Get back," she ordered, storming forwards.

Allen flung himself off to the left, wincing as he landed on a toy plane, crushing it. Kanda tensed his arm, ready to slit Annie's throat. The girl elbowed him in a private place, causing him to double over. She then flipped him over her shoulder and danced away, landing right next to Allen who cradled her in his arms.

Kanda held his sword out before him, ready to defend against an attack, but the offensive strike was not what he had expected. The room began to shift, melting and twisting, becoming like soup. Although the images blended, the floor they stood on remained solid, holding their weight. The room suddenly became white, almost blindingly white. Allen had to squint his eyes from the bright lights that seared down above them. Annie buried her face in her hands.

However, Kanda was staring off at one of the corners. All over the walls of the East corner were blood stains, painting gibberish. A small, sad figure sat in the corner, whimpering. Kanda was shaking so noticeably that his sword slipped from his fingers. The clang of metal against tile rang against the white, padded walls, and jolted the small child. She whipped her head around, and Allen nearly threw up.

Because the girl's eyes had been ripped out, the stalks hanging out of her empty sockets. Blood ran down her pale cheeks like tattoos, and what was even worse was that they were _half healed_. Mushy, white drops were hanging off of the tattered stalks, oozing a white puss.

Allen turned and really retched.

And Kanda slipped and fell back. He landed on his bum, trapped in a silent scream. His hand went to cover his face, his open mouth trembling as a wail caught in his throat. The girl was crawling toward him, leaving a blood trail that dripped down her face, neck, chest, soiling her white hospital gown.

Crystal stepped forward, her eyes full of complete malice. Power leaked from her fingers and hair, coiling into the walls. "This girl frightens you, yes?" she snarled, sounding hideous. "What if I were to kill her?" At those words, Crystal placed her thumb and index finger together and snapped. Black tendrils curled up from floor, and the girl sank in. The tentacles wrapped around her, pulling her into the suddenly soft ground. She raised a tangled arm towards Kanda and screamed, "Ni-Chan!"

Kanda reached for her as well, but couldn't grab her outstretched hand. Crystal screeched, "What you feel know is what all elders feel to those whom they love. I swear, if you attack my family again, I will trap you in your nightmares until you go insane!" The girl was up to her neck in the floor, and a tendril wrapped itself over her mouth, suffocating her.

Annie sudden sprang up and dashed to her mother, embracing her tightly. "Mama, don't!" she cried. "Control yourself. You're doing it again. Please, spare Kanda!" Her tears soaked Crystal's jacket, which seemed to bring her mother back from the hells of anger. Her eyes returned to their blue crystal color, and her hair and skin faded to more human shading.

She took one look at the vision and murmured, "Oh, dear lord. What have I done?" She waved her hand and the mirage faded, leaving the room the same way as it was before. Only then Kanda was so shaken that he seemed to cry. Then, he collected his face, and stood, retrieving _Mugen_.

He stood in front of Crystal and Annie and said, "I am very sorry, for attacking you two. I . . . I don't know what came over me. Speaking of which, how did I get here?"

The question lingered in the air, and puzzled everyone. Allen felt his eyes grow wide, wondering just how odd the day would become.

Crystal smiled warmly, once again the motherly figure. "You are well forgiven. Just be sure to keep away from my family." With those words, Kanda bowed and strolled out of the room, still a bit shaken.

Allen stood, trembling rather horribly. The sight of that girl and in such an inhumane state . . . how did Crystal know about that?

She stood in the doorway, her head hanging down. "I really truly am sorry that you saw that, Allen," she said. "I'm afraid I'm not completely cured of my Noah anger. If someone hurts my family, I go nuts, and I can sense a person's fear in their eyes, and show it to them. I really didn't mean to . . ." Her voice trailed off.

Annie rested a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder. "It's fine," she said. "You've had Noah blood for a long time, and it will take a while for you to fully control it."

"Oh, thank you, dear," Crystal sobbed as she hugged her daughter. Allen stood there like a statue, feeling like a dud.

After a few moment, Crystal managed to calm down enough. "Alright then. Shall we turn you into a child now?"

One thought hit him: _How the heck did she recover so fast?_

"Uh, sure?" Allen, in reality, was not sure at all. He didn't know what was to happen, nor the effects of suddenly becoming a child. Crystal marched up to him, still wary from her earlier explosion.

"This may hurt," she said.

And without warning, she punched Allen in the chest will all her might. The blow should have sent him crashing into the wall, but instead he fell on the bed. Crystal's hand remained in a fist against him, draining all of the air from his lungs. Allen felt the scenery around him spin before crashing to the floor, weak and dizzy.

However, when he stood again, he saw that he face only came up to the elder woman's knees. He felt tired, and although his chest ached not, he saw the little toys on the ground and suddenly felt happy. He darted to a toy wagon and started to guide it along the ground, making horse whines.

Behind him, he heard Annie giggle. "Okay, now for an hour of childish fun."

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

His voice hurt, and his face ached from laughing and smiling. And yet he lay on the floor with a smile on his face. Annie was curled next to him, grinning even more sadistically from laughing. The spell Crystal had put on him had worn off quickly in an hour, and left him drained of energy. It made him sad to have end the sudden child times, but he knew from several past experiences that nothing lasts forever.

Allen felt giddy and happy, content for the first time in his fifteen years. He remembered reading several books with Annie, playing with all the toys, and pretending to be a military commander.

Crystal, however, stood against the wall, her chin resting in her hand. Her eyes were closed as she thought hard. From time to time she'd glance up to look at Allen, then close her eyes tightly again, the lines on her face creasing.

Eventually, he and Annie sat up, his cousin still giggling lightly (probably from when he suddenly thought to be a lizard). Crystal opened her eyes and strode over to him, rather quickly at that. She stood before him, gazing down as if he were an organism she was analyzing.

The look she was giving him wasn't promising. "Aunt Crystal, is something wrong?"

She was silent for a moment. "I sensed a presence when I touched you," she announced finally. "It was rather familiar, a powerful aura that I've known for years. It reminds me off . . ." Her voice trailed and her eyes grew wide. Unconsciously, her eyes became that of her Noah body: amber streaked with blue. "Husband."

Annie drew a deep breath. Allen wasn't even aware that she was paying attention. "You mean Dad?"

It took him a minute to remember, but Allen recalled Crystal saying that her baby was both hers and . . .

"You mean Neah?" Allen asked.

Crystal nodded. "I can remember his aura scent; burning leaves. You have a much similar scent, a mix of spider lilies and burning leaves."

"What does that mean?"

Crystal glanced at her daughter. "Annie can explain it better than I can."

His cousin wasn't smiling, as she remained sitting before him. "Can you handle it, Allen-kun?"

"Uh, Annie, with all of the info you've given me so far, I think I'd like this one to remain a secret," Allen groaned, trying to sound friendly and kiddish. Unfortunately, he knew that his cousin would have none of it.

"Allen-kun, this can't wait. I think you should know that the Walker family line has been cursed for millennia."

Does not compute. _Does. Not. Compute._

"What do you mean by, 'cursed?'" Allen's voice was quivering. He understood that he was cursed, due to his left eye, but Annie didn't have the power to see Akuma like he did. What did she mean?

"I mean that the Noah Clan has always been within our ancestry," the albino continued. "Of all the possible humans that could become Noah, our line has been the most promising." The sky outside had turned dark, leaving creepy shadows on the walls. The toys suddenly didn't seem to please Allen anymore.

"It is possible that you yourself could become a Noah at any time, Allen." The look that overcame Annie's usually cheerful face was now in mask of despair. "Thirty five years ago, as you know, Neah Walker was killed. His soul has haunted the family for twenty years until he finally stopped. It was assumed that he had simply passed on, but it is possible that he was reincarnated, and maybe into you."

"What?" Allen cried. "That's crazy. No way I'd be a Noah!"

"It's just a theory, Allen." Annie threw her arms up in surrender, trying to calm the younger teen down. "But anyway, when you were morphed into a little kid, the Noah power within you should have been separated from Neah."

"Hold on." Crystal walked up and squatted down in front of Allen. He held his face in her hands, and stared deeply, as if trying to grasp his soul. Her eyes flared white, completely colorless, before returning to normal.

"Annie, can you help me?" the woman asked. She faced Allen again, her face deadly serious. "Allen-kun, I'm going to try something dangerous. We're going to try to search your soul, and in the process, if we find anything, we will draw it out."

Before Allen could respond, the two women had grabbed his head. Annie's hands wrapped around to his eyes, while Crystal groped his ears. The protrusion happened again, only far stronger and almost double in size. It felt like two powers were tearing him apart inside, as Annie and crystal searched for Neah within him. He felt hot, searing pain shooting through his ears, eyes, nose, brain, heart. The four hands on his head gripped him tightly, almost to the point of drawing blood. A scream ripped through the air, and Allen was only faintly aware that is was him.

Suddenly the pain diminished. The hands on his face were gone, but he felt a warm liquid trickling down his face. He grabbed his face, immediately thinking that it was blood, but when he pulled his hand back he found tears on his fingers.

Behind him, Annie grasped his shoulders lightly. She said nothing and stared beyond him, eyes wide. She finally looked human again, but her eyes were bull red, the way they get when she was angry or in shock.

What Allen saw before him couldn't be real. And yet it was.

Crystal was kneeling on the floor, a person in her lap. His skin was gray, with black hair and seven crosses gouged into his head. Blood covered his naked body, and he didn't seem to be breathing. Suddenly he coughed, gurgling blood out of his mouth. Crystal's grip on his hand tightened as she held his head. He opened his eyes, and they were the trademark amber that all Noah had.

Crystal smiled, eyes twinkling with tears. "Neah," she breathed.

The man coughed again, and stared up at Crystal. His eyes, too, were disbelieving. "C-Crystal . . ."

Annie suddenly shot up, and Allen wondered if she were to faint. "Father!" she cried, happiness clouding her eyes. The man had barely any time to sit up before his daughter nearly tackled him in a hug. Happy tears rained down her face. The man even smiled happily.

Allen, however, sat on the floor, dumbstruck and dud. He felt like he was interrupting a family meeting. The three Noah looked at him with amber eyes, and grinned. Neah stood, and as he rose, the air around him shimmered. Clothes appeared on his person: a white linen shirt, black pants, and matching shoes. The blood on his body disappeared.

"So you kept your promise," Neah replied. Allen only cocked an eyebrow in confusion. Neah laughed. "Oh, I guess you don't remember. Well, that's alright." He slowly walked towards Allen, and the boy stood. Neah stopped in front of him, and leaned down, his hand resting on the boy's head. "Man, you're really short. Like a bean sprout."

Explosion.

"Who you calling short?!" Allen cried, threatening the Noah with his fist. Neah put up his hands in surrender, but he was smiling and laughing all the same.

"Father," Annie said, standing. "I sensed a power in Allen. He kept all of his Noah power, even though we removed you from him."

The Noah was quiet for a moment. "Then perhaps, we shall train him."

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

_Go on ahead_, they said. _It'll be easy_, they said.

Allen cursed mentally in his head. _This. Is. NOT. Easy!_

He had done 3000 push-ups, 3000 sit-ups, and now he was doing laps around the Order Building. He was on lap, what . . . 2988 or something like that? He couldn't remember. All he could think about was not getting killed by the _freaking T-Rex that was chasing him!_

Well, at least he wasn't alone. Annie ran at sprinting pace with him, although she appeared no less terrified. Neah's creation was sure realistic enough to get the both of them moving. As they passed the front of the building, Allen saw Crystal and Neah. The woman had her hands in a prayer position, worried out of her skin. Neah appeared a bit uneasy too, but he didn't show much of it.

Allen was so fatigued that he was ready to crash to the ground. How all the danger would help him to become a stronger person, he had no idea.

After another ten laps, Annie suddenly stumbled. She fell to the ground, rolling several times in the dirt. Allen paused his run to look back, but his cousin had somehow used the momentum of her tumble to stand back up and continue running.

She passed Allen, and he suddenly realized that stopping his run was incredibly stupid. Mostly because it was agony to start moving again. He kept sprinting, but his legs and feet ached as if he were running on hot coals. It took so long for him to get back up to Annie.

He passed the front of the building again, and the dinosaur roared and picked up the pace. He and Annie screamed at the top of their lungs, and tried to push themselves faster. Unfortunately, they were both running as fast as they could, and couldn't go any faster.

They burst through the trees and stumbled to the ground. Annie and Allen tried to stand, but they were so tired, weakened, that all they could do was crawl. The T-Rex screamed, stomping toward them. They couldn't get out of the way in time. Allen held is cousin in his arms, and she buried her face into his shoulder. The dinosaur lunged and the two of them screamed.

But there was no impact. All the two white-haired teens could do was hold their breath. The dinosaur was gone, nothing but air hitting them. Crystal and Neah ran forward, the woman hugging her daughter, and Neah kneeling before Allen. The scenery around them shifted and they were suddenly back in Allen's quarters, still all decked out from when Annie had transformed it.

"Great job, kid," Neah replied. "You got what it takes to be a Noah after all."

Allen didn't respond. He just passed out.

_**{EPIC LINE BREAK}**_

Allen woke up in one of the large beds Annie had cooked up with her Noah magic. The sudden workout routine had drained the two of physical, sane and mental energy, and the two crashed out with stupid smiles on their faces.

Allen bounced out of bed and hopped across the floor, but spat a clever word that made him blush when he accidently kicked a stack of books resting on the floor. Quickly reminded of the toy danger, he carefully felt his way to the door and stepped outside. He breathed a sigh of happiness, leaning against the door.

Then he suddenly heard the rustle of fabric, and the light drumming of feet against the stone floor. Allen's gaze was drawn to his right as he saw the fainted glimpse of blonde hair. At first, Allen thought it was Azuri, but then he reviewed the two hairstyles in his mind and decided against it. Azuri's hair was a dirty blonde whereas this color was more a silvery blonde.

Allen was suddenly wary that this person was spying on him and Annie and his new Aunt and Uncle, in which case they might know that their Noah! Allen hit the ground running, almost skidding along the floor as he rounded the corner. The person was fast, but not faster than Allen. In two minutes, the person was pinned to the floor, withering to try and escape.

Allen focused on the person, and was startled when a pair of red eyes flashed up at him. The Exorcist, taken aback, pushed himself off of the girl, and scooted away. The girl was about his age and height, blonde hair in twin pig tails. She wore a simple Exorcist coat and matching skirt, an Arabian sword strung across her back. Her red eyes flashed, though Allen could not read her expression. It was as if she were made of stone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Her voice was empty, as if she wasn't alive. "But understand I will be watching you and that Noah like a hawk. Do anything to this order, and I will have no choice but to eliminate you, _Gaki_."

Allen was about to ask her name, when a sun symbol formed in her right eye, and she just . . . dissolved. The remains of the dust morphed into a black smog that melted firmly with the surrounding shadows. After a few seconds, Allen could once again hear the girl's feet against the floor, only _behind _him, and getting fainter and fainter as she ran away from him.

Allen held his arms as he stood up, shaking as he traveled back to his room. It crossed his mind that even Annie would never harm the Order, others may not know that. He had to keep Annie's secret safe; she was the only family he had left.

_**To be continued . . .**_

_**Well, there you go!**_

_**I'd like to thank Annie Matsukaze for giving me the info to help this story along. Thanks for the edit, bro!**_

_**Also, I just freaking noticed that in the beginning of this story that my style of writing changes a lot. Whoops! I'll try to keep more consistent from now on.**_

_**And holy crap, this chapter is LOOOOOOOOOOONG! Probably not going to write another chapter this length again!**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
